Secret Love
by hellbell81
Summary: Was forbidden love but I changed it and made some adjustment to it. Jak and Keira have never met, Jaks in the KG, Keira the palace mechanic, when they meet and fall in love, can it survive when work place relationships have been banned and others get involved. please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Jak and Daxter, although it would be rather nice to own Jak.**

**This story has mature content. If your not comfortable with it don't read it.**

**CHAPTER 1**

"I need some new drivers Ashelin" Keira said as she stood in the throne room of the palace, arms crossed across her body

Ashelin shook her head "I'm sorry Keira but you'll just have to make do with the one's you've got" Ashelin answered

Keira sighed "Their no good, sure their good enough to make it to the final, but they can't compete with the rest of them, I need fresh blood" she glarred at Ashelin

"Sorry, I just can't spare any KG at the minute, the only one's I can think of to be good enough are Torn and Jak and I need them their very important to our missions...whats wrong with Errol, I thought he was a good racer?" she asked

Keira snapped "He's not good enough, and he gives me the creeps...you know what I'll race myself, I can beat all them guys" she blew out angrily

"No you won't, your needed in the garage" Ashelin ordered

Keira threw her hands up in frustration "Fine, but don't expect me to cover up for you when they start asking why the palace team hasn't won again" Keira yelled and stamped out

Keira slammed out through the throne room doors and walked straight into Jak "Oh sorry" she said looking up into his deep blue eyes, her face flushed and angry

"No problem, my fault anyway" he said finding himself drawn into her beautiful green eyes "You ok?" he asked

Keira sighed "Yea, I'm always ok, just having a slight disagreement with Govern..." she started before she was interuppted

"Jak, get the hell in here" Ashelin yelled

Jak rolled his eyes "Sorry, gotta go, I'll see ya round" he smiled

Keira nodded and walked back towards the other end of the palace where the garage was.

Keira stamped into the Naughty Ottsel after a hard day in the garage, her long blue-green hair swayed behind her, her vest showing off her cleavage and smooth toned stomach, her short demin skirt showed off her legs, she smiled knowing every guy in the place watched her as she sat on a bar stool. Tess jumped up on the bar and put a bottle of beer down in front of her "Thanks Tess, its been a long day" Keira said

"Ashelin still giving you a hard time?" Tess asked

Keira sighed "How the hell does she expect to win a championship when she won't give me a good enough team to work with" she said angrily "Watch my drink while I go the bathroom will you?" she asked

Tess nodded and moved the bottle under the bar.

Jak walked into the Naughty Ottsel, he saw the back of her as she got up off her stool and went into the bathroom, he smiled and walked to the bar, sitting on her stool.

Keira walked back into the bar, and saw him sat on her stool, she smiled and walked up behind him "Excuse me, your in my seat" she said

Jak turned around and smiled at her "Sorry" he said getting up and sitting on the stool next to him "It seems we keep apologizing to each other" he grinned

Keira smiled at him and sat back on her stool, as Tess jumped up on the bar, handing Keira her beer back and giving one to Jak

Jak took a long gulp and then smiled at Tess "How about a shot of that purple stuff, to chase this down..." he said to Tess, she nodded, Jak looked at Keira "Would you like one?" he asked her

Keira smiled "Yes please, been one of them days" she said "I'm Keira by the way" she said holding up the shot glass

"Jak" he answered lifting his own and clinking it to hers, they both downed the shots and Keira motioned for two more

Tess jumped up on the bar and placed the bottle of purple stuff on the bar "You should be carefull with this you know" she said pouring them another shot

"I'm a big girl Tess, besides it my day off tomorrow, I've all day to regret it tomorrow" she said downing another as Jak did the same

Jak smiled at her "So what was you arguing with Ashelin about?" he asked

"Ah Governess Bitchy" she said

Jak snorted a laugh out nearly chocking on his beer, Keira laughed at him "Governess bitchy, I like that"

Keira shrugged "I'm the palace mechanic, and she won't give me any real drivers for the championship"

"What about Errol, I thought he was the man to beat?" he asked knowing full well he'd beat Errol numerous times

Keira laughed sarcastically "Ha, I could beat him, he thinks he's all that, but he's not, and the way he looks at me, gives me the willies" she shruddered "Why where you arguing with little miss power trip?" she asked taking a sip of beer

"I went on a mission and got finished early, so I went on a bit of stroll, I got bollocked for not reporting back in when I'd done, she doesn't realise, what takes other KG hours, only takes me half the time" he shrugged "So your day off tomorrow?" Keira nodded "Mine too, how about we get hammered?" he smiled

"Sounds good" she said downing another shot

Jak looked at her, god she was gorgeous, every thing about her screamed at him to take her, he shook his head "So why do you work for Ashelin ,if you hate her so much?"

"I was an apprentice at the stadium garages, I got called up to do my years service at the palace, her father was in charge then, she persuaded him, to keep me on, y'see Ashelin and I got on then, we were becoming friends, but then he died and she was in charge, I guess the power went to her head...I just want my own garage, I hate that I can't just lock up the garage, walk out the palace and forget it untill the morning, I hate that I have to live above the garage and I can't ever forget about it" she shook her head

Jak nodded "I know what you mean, sometimes I watch the older guards going home at the end of the day, to their own homes and families,and I have to sleep in a room with ten other smelly, sweaty men...that they get the sweet gigs like patroling the slums or stadium sector, while I get sent out to the strip mine or dead town, or sewer patrol, it really pisses me off sometimes" he sighed

"Maybe we should get married and have kids, then we'd get an easier life" she giggled

Jak glared at her, for some reason his heart screamed at him that this was the best idea he'd ever heard in his life "Are you serious?" he asked

Keira laughed "Don't be daft, little miss bad attitude doesn't allow romances in the work place, not unless its her anyway" she giggled

"What do you mean?" he asked intriged

She shrugged "I used to be with Torn, we'd been together about a year when Ashelin was put in charge and brought the rule in, we tried to sneak around for a while but it really wasn't working, especially when she decided she wanted him" she said sadly

"I always thought Torn had a few screws loose, I guess I was right, I mean he choose Ashelin over you, my god he's madder than I thought" he chuckled shaking his head

Keira blushed and giggled "I guess it just wasn't meant to be" she whispered

"Torns tough luck I guess, one day he'll realise what he's done and come running back, tail between his legs" Jak smiled, apart of him wanting to know if Keira would take him back

Keira snorted "No chance, I'm a very loyal person, and if someone hurts me once, I move on and get over it, my heart hardens a little bit more and that person never gets back into it, I just can't tolerate disloyalty, theres no excuse for it" she said pouring them a another shot, she passed one to Jak and held her's up "Here's to Ashelin and Torn, a match made in hell" she giggled as she clinked glasses with Jak, he held her eyes for a minute before they downed the shots

Jak ordered two more beers "So why did Ashelin forbid work place relationships?" he asked

"I dunno, she said it was because she couldn't afford any distractions, I think it was so she wouldn't have any competion" she shrugged

Jak smiled "But you can't help who you fall in love with can you, I mean, it can happen so quick, one minute your in dead town shooting metal heads, the next you've bumped into your soul mate, isn't that what the precursors used to say, 'Love doesn't wait around to be found, it finds you and forces you make time for it' " he recited

Keira smiled "I think your a hopeless romantic, deep down, Jak" she laughed as he pulled his face

Jak laughed and downed another shot.

A while later, surrounded by beer bottles and shot glasses, Keira and Jak wobbled on their stools, Keira giggled as Jak tried to explain something, but struggled with one particular word, he gave up and started laughing "I think I've lost all ability to speak" he slurred

"What did you just do then?" laughed Keira

Jak thought for a minute "I'm cured" he shouted happily

Keira laughed loudly as Daxter jumped up on the bar, he frowned at them "You two having fun?" he asked

"Daxter, dude...where have you been all night?" Jak yelled picking him up by his tail and swinging him from side to side

Daxter yelled back "Working, since when did you call people dude, and put me down?"

Jak dropped him on the bar "Since we drank all your purple stuff" he chuckled

"Well its closing time, come on get out" Daxter said

Keira stuck her lip out "Oh, I was enjoying myself" she whined

"Me too, never mind I'll walk you home" Jak said getting up and pulling Keira up.

They staggered towards the door and practically fell out of it laughing loudly.

Jak helped Keira up the steps to her apartment, she unlocked the door and turned around to face him "Hey, do you want to have a go on my jet board course tomorrow" she asked

Jaks eyes lit up "Theres a jet board course?" he asked

Keira giggled "Yea, under the stadium" she answered

"I'd love too" he grinned "Thanks for tonight Keira, I had a great time with you" he breathed as he placed his hand on the wall next to her, basically trapping her there

Keira looked up into his deep blue eyes, they were the most beautiful eyes she'd ever seen, if maybe a bit blood shot "I had a great time too, it was good to get things off my chest" she smiled

Jaks eyes slid down her beautiful face, to her ample cleavage 'Would be even better if we could get that off your chest' he thought, he dragged his eyes back up to hers and noticed she was blushing "I'm sorry I didn't mean to stare, but you must know you have one hell of a body" he blushed slightly himself

Keira grinned and shrugged "I catch fella's staring from time to time, but they don't interest me, I haven't really been interested in anyone since Torn, not unti..." she trailed off and looked away

Jak smiled and lifted his rough finger to her chin, lifting her face, his lips only a hair away from hers now "Until when?" he asked

"Until tonight" she smiled

Jak smiled and pressed his lips to hers, Keira instantly melted into him, she couldn't remember ever being kissed like this before, his warm, moist lips moving perfectly in sync with her nice plump ones, her arms reached up and wrapped around his neck, pulling him in deeper, he pulled away slightly, for a quick breath before crashing his lips back into her, his hand moved down her body, he held her hip, and pushed himself into her, she could feel his hardness, through the denim of his jeans pressing into her as he pressed her gently into the door, she moaned slightly as he licked her bottom lip and she opened her mouth for his tongue to enter. They where throughily enjoying their kissing when suddenly the door started creaking and it burst open, Keira falling backwards with Jak on top of her.

Jak looked up and around, he looked back down at her "What the hell just happened?" he asked confussed

Keira giggled and stroked his face "My door is a bit knackered, if its not locked sometimes it can just be pushed open"

"Oh, you should get maintence to fix it" he said before they both burst out laughing

Jak sighed and looked back down at her, he pressed his lips to hers again, pulling away he smiled "I should get going, and if we get caught, we'll be in deep shit" he said getting up and pulling Keira up.

"I had the best time, Keira...I see you tomorrow?" he asked

Keira nodded, straightening her clothes "You bet, I'll meet you at the stadium at about eleven, I had a great time too Jak" she smiled moving closer to him.

Jak smiled and kissed her quickly, before leaving, she watched as he disspeared down the steps. She closed, locked the door, and leaned up against it sighing happily, as she went to bed, thoughts of Jak and the most amazing kiss she'd ever had playing over and over in her mind.

Jak wandered a little drunkenly back to the room that was designated for the Krimzon Guard, he smiled to himself remembering his kiss with Keira, she was so perfect, her beautiful face floated into his mind, her eyes sparkled at him as she smiled that amazing smile, her body was to die for, he couldn't remember ever being so attracted to someone, how had she mananged to pass him by all these years, and why didn't he know Torn had been with her, the thought of her with Torn made him angry, he didn't want to think of her with anyone but him, this was so much more than just physical attraction, sure he wanted her, how could he not she was so close to perfect she made his mouth water, in fact he could safely say he would stand up infront of the precursors themselves and declare she was the most perfect woman in the world. But there was something else about her, something that made him weak at the knees.

Jak slammed through the door and walked straight into Torn stood glarring at him "Hey there boss" Jak said cheerily

"Where the hell have you been?" he demanded

Jak sniggered "Well _dad_ I've been down the Ottsel" he said

"Are you pissed?" Torn asked

Jak laughed "I hope so otherwise I've just wasted a shit load of money" he laughed trying to move past Torn

Torn grabbed his arm "Who've you been with, let me guess Daxter?" he demanded again

Jak shook his head "Just a few drinks with a friend thats all" he shrugged

"Jak, you haven't got any friends other than Daxter and Sig, and you said you wasn't with Daxter and Sigs in Spargus...so?" he asked, intriged to know now

Jak smiled slightly thinking of her "I met a new friend...the palace mechanic, lets just say we bonded over a shared hobby" he smirked thinking that their shared hobby was the hatred of Ashelin, he kept this to himself

"K..Keira, you met Keira" Torn stuttered slightly, he snapped out of it and demanded "And what could you and her possibly have in common, your a punk, with a bad attitude and she's a beautiful, smart talented mechanic"

Jak shrugged "Racing, we just talked about racing, but if she's all these things you say she is then you must be pretty pissed you let her go eh?" Jak raised an eye brow

"How do you know about that?" Torn half yelled

Jak smiled "Everyone knows you and Keira used to be together, before you threw her aside for a cheeper model...must feel a right tit now eh?" he said walking past a dumb founded Torn and collapseing onto his bunk.

Jak let Keira float into his mind again as he closed his eyes, he felt himself twitch as he thought of her nice, warm, plump, wet lips on his, her body pressed up against his as his hardness pressed into her, 'Damn it' he thought 'If that damn door hadn't bust, just a few more minutes and I would have had her begging for it' he shook his head 'No I don't want to be pissed when I get this girl, I want it to be special, I know it will be amazing, and I want to remember every last detail about it' Jak frowned 'How the hell are we going to get away with this, Ashelin has banned work place relationships, if she finds out' he smiled 'It'll be fun sneaking around, and I won't give up on this girl as easily as Torn did'

He replayed his kiss with Keira over and over in his mind as he drifted off into a drunken sleep.

JAK : What the hell happened to me? (Just finished Jak and Daxter TLF)

KEIRA : Never mind you, I don't even look anything like me

HELEN: I told you not to watch me playing, I told you you wouldn't like it

JAK : My voice isn't even right, I'm going to write a very strongly worded letter (Jak stamps off to find a pen and paper)

KEIRA : *Sighs* I'm going to have to calm him down now...Jak, babe? (Goes in search of Jak

Thanks for reading please review. X X X X


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again I do not own Jak and Daxter.**

**Mature content in this story**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

Keira awoke to a slight knocking on her door, she groaned and got out of bed, stumbling to the door, she unlocked it and opened it keeping the chain on she peered around it one eye still closed "What?" she demanded

"Can I have a word" he asked quietly

Keira rubbed her eyes and sighed "Its my day off Torn, don't I deserve a lie in?" she snapped

"Please Keira, it'll only take a minute?" he asked again

Keira rolled her eyes and closed the door and slipped the chain off, she opened the door fully and walked in to the middle of her lounge, Torn stared at her, in her night dress, he could just about see through it and see her lacy blue underwear, he remembered that body, that beautiful body and how he loved being the one allowed to see it, his thoughts wandered untill...

"Torn, can you stop staring at my body, you had it all to yourself, until you threw it all away" Keira snapped

Torn pulled his eyes away and looked back into hers, sitting down on the couch, Keira put her hands on her hips and blew out an angry breath

"Sorry, um...so I heard you met Jak?" he said

Keira nodded "So,am I not allowed to make friends?" she asked

"He's not good enough for you Keira, he's a punk, with a bad attitude and he has a reputation" he said

Keira snorted "What kind of reputation?" she asked

"Most girls in the city have a thing for Jak, and he just picks um up, sleeps with um and then moves on to the next one" he explained sadly

"Do the girls think their in some sort of relationship with him, does he lead them on, tells them he loves them and then runs off with someone else?" she asked

Torn shook his head "As far as I know they all know its just a casual thing"

"So why is what he does that bad, they know where they stand, no one gets hurt, its not as if their sat at home waiting for him to call, while he's sneaking around with some red head behind their back, cheating and lying and breaking hearts all over the place, not like you Torn, you do that remember?" she hissed

Torn looked down "You are not allowed to have a relationship with him Keira, its against the rules I don't want you getting into trouble because of this trigger happy punk"

"Jak and I only met yesterday, we had a few drinks and got on well, were friends nothing more, and by the way Torn you lost any say you had in my love life, the minute you decided you didn't want to be a part of it" she snapped

Torn got up and walked over to her "Keira, I still care about you, I just want you to be happy, and getting wasted with Jak is no way to make you happy" he frowned

"I was very happy last night actually, when we where drinking all that purple stuff" she snorted "Look Torn, this is none of your business, Jak and I made friends, we have a lot in common, we both love racing, and hate Ashelin, after all the shit you put me through don't I deserve to have a little fun with some one I get on with, or would you rather I just sat around being as miserable as you are?" Keira sighed

Torn looked at her "I'm not miserable" he said

"Really Torn, because I remember them eyes when they sparkled, when they had fire in them, now all I see is sorrow and pain and regret, you made your choice Torn, and your choice was to not be a part of my life, so just leave me alone and let me be, let me go out get drunk and have fun, besides I've heard Ashelin talk about Jak, about how protective, and loyal he is, wouldn't you rather I had a friend that was going to look after me, rather than one that just got drunk with me and let me get myself into all sorts of trouble?" she asked

Torn frowned "I suppose thats the only good thing about Jak, he would die for the people he cares about, who are not many, by the way but if your one of them then I guess you could do worse, in fact if I had to send an escort to look after you I'd probably send Jak" he sighed

"There you go then, now if you don't mind, I'd like to enjoy my day off" she said walking towards the door and gestering for him to leave

Torn stopped before he left "Just take care Keira" he said before leaving

Keira paced up and down outside the arena, she was still mad at Torn, 'how dare he' she thought and then she smiled remembering her kiss with Jak 'good job he doesn't know what really happened'. she heard footsteps and stopped waiting for them to walk around the corner, it was Jak, god he looked so good, his white t-shirt, showed off his ripped chest and bronze skin and his jeans where ripped just above the knee giving Keira a glimsp of brown skin. She watched his face, his deep blue gorgeous eyes shining as he saw her and his kissable mouth beaming from ear to ear, she noticed his hair for the first time, blond with green roots, very un usual, like her own green with blue roots.

Jak looked her up and down, she was so hot, her hair pulled back in to a loose bun, her fitted shirt hugging her frame, the buttons looking like they may burst open if she breathed out a little to much, her shorts, where long, they stopped just above the knee, but they hugged her waist and he could she a little of her mid drift as she breathed, she smiled that amazing smile at him, her eyes sparkling, he looked down at her feet, a stripy pair of flip flops on her feet, god even her feet where beautiful. He wanted to grab her and kiss her over and over again until the world came to an end, he wasn't aware she was thinking the same. "Hey" he smiled as he came to a halt in front of her

"Hi, glad you remembered" she teased

Jak laughed "The only way I was missing this meeting was if I was tied to a chair, locked in a box and put in to a bullet proof room" he reached out and let his fingers gently stroke the little bit of stomach that he could see

Keira shivered and smiled "Come on then" she turned and started walking underneath the stadium "So you told Torn you'd met me?" she said as they walked

"How do you know that?" he asked a little shocked

Keira shrugged "He came to see me this morning, started telling me you weren't good enough for me and you have a reputation" she glanced side ways at him

"I may have a reputation of sleeping around, but none of its true" he said angrily

Keira held her pass up to the door and it hissed open she stepped in with Jak behind her, they stood eyeing each other greadily as they waited for the doors to shut, finally they closed and Jak listened for the lock to click "Finally" he grabbed Keira and pressed her against the door, passionately kissing her, his arm curling around her waist as his other hand caressed her body, Keira wrapped an arm around his neck pulling him in deeper as her other hand stroked his chest, feeling his rock hard pecks and abs, she sighed against his mouth, Jak pulled away and smiled "This door isn't going to burst open is it?" he whispered

Keira giggled and shook her head, Jak smiled and kissed her again, more slowly this time, diliberate kissing that sent shivers though Keira's entire body, Keira pulled away, taking a minute to savour the taste of him before she opened her eyes, Jak leaned his forehead on Keira's, enjoying the touch of her finger tips stroking his chest, playing with the hair on the back of his neck, he looked down and smiled when he noticed she was smiling "What you thinking about baby?" he asked quietly

"Just how I've been wanting you to do that since you walked round that corner" she smiled looking up into his eyes

Jak smiled "And I've wanted to do it since I walked around that corner, in fact I've wanted to do it since I stopped kissing you last night"

They stood for a minute just looking into each others eyes smiling, until Keira pushed him away "Right enough, or you'll never get a go on the board"

Jak laughed and watched her walk over to the board rack, he looked around "How come I don't know about this place?" he asked

"I was building this place for my final project in my enginering exam, but I got taken on at the palace before I could finish it, when Torn and I broke up, I threw myself into work, and I finally got it finished a month or so ago, I'm the only one who knows about this place, the only one with a pass...this can be our place from now on I'll get you a pass made" she smiled walking over to him, the board in her hands, she leaned up and gave him a gentle kiss "The course records are pretty high, you reckon you can beat me?" she asked grinning

"Of course" Jak chuckled cockily

Keira dropped the jet board and Jak watched in amazement as blue eco started fizzing around it "You ever been on a jet board?" she asked

Jak shook his head as Keira jumped on, she waited for it to adjust for her weight and in a flash of blue eco she sped off, Jaks jaw dropped as he watched her speeding around, jumping on and off things, doing tricks. After half an hour she came to a stop infront of him "Think you got it?" she smiled as she jumped off

Jak grinned "Your amazing" he said and kissed her

Keira sat down and watched him jump on and speed off, she shouted instructions at him and in next to no time he was flying around the course, breaking all her records over and over again.

Two hours later Jak came to a halt in front of Keira, he'd taken his t-shirt off and his magnificent body glistened with sweat, Keira wanted him so badly her insides burned for him.

He jumped off the board and took it back to the rack, when he'd put it away he walked back over to Keira and sat next to her "So how'd I do?" he asked smiling at her

"Not bad for a rookie" she teased

Jak wrapped his strong arm around her and gently dug his fingers into her side tickling her gently, she giggled and leaned into him "So whats this reputation Torn was going on about?" she asked looking at him

Jak sighed "Theres been a few girls, not as many as they make out, but I've been with a few"

"How manys a few, are we talking three or four, or few hundred?" she asked

He shook his head "Three, they were never serious, we just had fun with each other, they knew I wasn't serious about them, but just so you know I never cheated on any of them, it isn't like Torn makes out, I don't sleep with one girl one night and then jump into bed with someone else the next, I was with each of them for a few months, and when I'd had enough, I told them and moved on"

"So you just said hey baby, I've seen someone I want more than you I'll see you later?" Keira asked

He frowned "No, we talked made a decsion went our seperate ways and when I met someone else I was free and single to start things with them"

"You didn't have someone when we met did you?" she asked looking into his eyes

Jak smiled "I've been single for months, in fact my last girl finished with me so she could go out with Jinx, can you believe that?" he snorted

"Well y'know what they say, love is blind, the heart doesn't see" Keira giggled, she turned serious and turned to Jak "Jak, I don't mean to ask you so many questions but I can't get hurt like that again, it wasn't just the fact that he left me for someone else, if he'd just been honest with me, if he'd just said 'look Keira I'm sorry but I've fallen in love with Ashelin', sure I would have been upset, but I would have respected him for being honest, but he didn't he cheated on me, and lied to me, he spent three months sneaking around with her, while I sat at home thinking I was going mad, and that I'd done something wrong...I can't go through that again, it nearly killed me, I won't be with someone who doesn't respect me enough to be honest with me, about everything" she finished

Jak smiled and cupped her face, he took a deep breath "Keira, I'm really, really into you, I've never felt anything like this before, I can't explain it but I feel it, I'm in this for the long haul, not just untill I get fed up, not just something casual...and I can't promise you that it won't be hard, and it may hurt sometimes, but I can promise you that I will always be honest with you, I will never lie to you, and you will never feel pain because of something I've done to you, I can't even begin to understand how Torn could do that to someone as perfect as you...and I could kick the shit out of him for hurting you so much, and I hate that hurt in your eyes when you think about it" he frowned

Keira smiled and stroked his face "You don't have to do that, if I wanted the shit kicked out of Torn I'd do it myself, but thank you Jak...and by the way I'm really, really into you aswell" she shifted and wrapped her legs around his waist, Jak pulled her closer to him and she leaned in and kissed him hungrily.

Jak and Keira strolled down the steps that led up to the stadium, flush faced and grinning from ear to ear after what had turned into a very intimate session, they didn't have sex but they came pretty damn close, Keira looked up at the sun, "I miss working here" she sighed "I can't wait 'till my contracts up in few months"

Jak looked at her "You mean you won't be renewing your contract?" he asked

Keira shook her head "Nah, I don't want to work at the palace anymore, and I doubt Ashelin wants me working there anyway"

"But what will you do for work, where will you live, and what about all the great contacts you can make at the palace garage?" he asked

Keira shrugged "My old boss has been begging me to take a partnership with him, and I'd love to work for myself, I could even run my own racing team, maybe even ride myself, I'd love to do that" she smiled

He smiled "You've really thought about this then?" he asked, Keira nodded "Do you really think Ashelin doesn't want to renew your contract, I mean she knows your the best mechanic, even she knows that?"

"I'm not renewing, I don't care what she says, besides the sooner I'm outta there the sooner we can properly be together" she grinned

A slow smiled crept across his face "Well if you put it that way...so what do you want to do tonight?" he asked

"How about we get a take away and a bottle of wine and take it back to mine?" she answered

Jak frowned "Can we do that?" he asked

"I don't see why not, friends can have dinner together, and when the doors locked and the curtains closed no one will know what else we get up to" she giggled

Jak smiled "Sounds good"

Keira lay on her couch, half on top of Jak, their eyes closed, she snuggled into him "I wish we could stay like this forever" she whispered

"Hmmm...Me too" he whispered back, he lazily opened his eyes and looked at the clock "Shit, is that the time?" he sat up

Keira looked up "What?" she asked

"I have to go" he smiled apologeticly "I'm sorry, baby, but I have to" he got up and stood in front of her

Keira knelt up and wrapped her arms around his neck, Jak wrapped his around her waist "If you have to, but one last kiss?" she grinned

"Of course, how could I leave without one of them" he leaned down and kissed her, she pushed herself into him and moaned gently against his mouth, he softly nibbled on her bottom lip and she opened her mouth for him to push his tongue in and play with hers.

Jak pulled away from her and grinned "You are such a tease, baby" he said lifting her of the couch and putting her feet on the floor "Now come lock the door behind me, I need you to be safe" he smiled

Keira laughed and saluted him "Yes sir" she giggled

Jak rolled his eyes and made his way to the door, Keira stood with the door open as he walked out, he stood watching her, she raised an eyebrow "I'm not leaving until you shut that door and I hear it lock"

"Maybe I won't close and then you'll have to stay" she teased, Jak raised an eyebrow, Keira rolled her eyes and smiled, she slowly closed the door and locked it she slipped the chain on and lent her head against it, Jak had he's head pressed up against the other side he gently whispered "Good night baby, I'll dream about you" he waited for her response

"Goodnight handsome, I'll dream about you too, see you tomorrow" she smiled, she listened for the door at the bottom of the stairs to close and she went into her bedroom.

Jak stood looking up at her bedroom window, he watched as her light went on and he could see her shadow moving around the room, see her taking her clothes off, he smiled and sighed happily as he waited for her light to go out.

Jak went through the door of his room, all the other guys where still up, playing cards and drinking, Jinx walked up to him "Hey pretty boy where you been, got yourself a new girl I can take from you?" he laughed

"Whatever Jinx, just get outta my face, I'm not in the mood..." he looked around "Wheres Torn?" he asked

Jinx grinned and nodded towards the back office, before going back to the table.

Jak walked into Torns office "What the hell do you want?" Torn demanded

"Keira told me you went to see her this morning?" Jak said

Torn glarred at him "What has it got to do with you?" he yelled

"Its got something to do with me when your bad mouthing me to my friends" Jak yelled back

Torn stood up "She needs to be warned, you use people"

"Apart from anything else, we are just friends so it hasn't got anything to do with her anyway, but even if we were more than friends, do you honestly think she'd listen to you after what you did to her, do you know how much you hurt her, do you know how much she still hurts, do you even care?" Jak shouted looking him in the eyes

Torn narrowed his eyes "She told you all that, why would she?"

"Because were friends Torn, thats what friends do they have conversations, and I've told her about my past relationships, which are no where as near as bad as you made out, I don't go sleeping with just anyone, and I have never ever cheated or lied to someone, unlike you..."Jak threw his hands up in frustration "God Torn, if you really hate me that much that you want to ruin even a friendship, then why don't you just trade me to Spargus, just send me to Sig" he blew out, hoping he would with all his heart

Torn laughed "Ha, you really think I'd do that, you really think I'd give you what you want, besides I know how you feel about Keira, I can see how much you want her, I can see it in your eyes, if I traded you to Spargus, there wouldn't be anything stopping you being with her, you'd take her with you and you'd break her heart"

"I'm not you Torn, I don't go round breaking hearts like you, go ask any of the three, yes three girls I've been with, and anyway you can't break something thats already broke, that you already broke" Jak looked at Torn and smirked "Thats it isn't Torn, you still want her, you made the wrong choice and you've just realised it, you really are a dumb shit aren't you" Jak snorted and slammed back out of Torns office, and led on his bunk, grinning to himself, thinking about his day with Keira.

* * *

**KERIA WALKS IN GRINNING : I think he's ok now**

**JAK WALKS IN GRINNING : Still not happy about my voice, at least you sound like you**

**Thats the next chapter thanks for reading and please review. XXX**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Jak and DAXTER**

**Warning Jak and Keira get it on in this chapter. **

**CHAPTER 3**

Jak walked into the throne room the next afternoon, he'd already been sent to the strip mine, the pumping station, and the dig, he was sure Torn was trying to keep him away from Keira.

Jak bowed to Ashelin as she stood up to greet him, he didn't like having to bow to her but she was the Governess.

Ashelin came in front of him, Torn stood next to her glarring at Jak "We need you to go to Spargus, King Sig has some paperwork and some artefacts for us" she said handing Jak the job sheet

Jak looked at it "Come on Ashelin, I've been on three missions already today, I need a rest" he said looking up at her

"I said that but apparently your the best man for the job" Torn hissed "Sig asked for you personally"

Jak smirked, he knew Torn didn't want him anywhere near Spargus, he knew if Jak asked Sig he would call Ashelin and insist he needed Jak for something and Ashelin would allow him to stay "Can I take a hell cat?" he asked, Ashelin nodded "How long do I stay?" he asked looking at the docket

"You may as well stay the night and come back in the morning" she said just as her comm unit went off and Keira's face popped up, Jak couldn't stop his eyes lighting up slightly "Ashelin, I'm just letting you know I won't be in the garage tonight, or tomorrow morning" she said

"Why whats going on?" Ashelin asked

Keira shrugged "I'm just going to see a couple of races, check out the competion, theres also a bike fair I'd like to have a look at, see if I can get some good deals on new suppliers" she explained "I'll leave Lee in charge, I should be back by late afternoon tomorrow"

"Ok, take your time, see if you can persuade some racers to change teams aswell, like you said you need some fresh blood" Ashelin said

Keira laughed causing Jak to smile "Yea, like they'd wanna leave a winning team for a losing one, I'll see what I can do, see you tomorrow" she hung up

Jak turned around and headed for the door "I'll be off then" he said an idea forming in his mind "Hellcat in the garage?" he asked before he went through the doors

"Yea" came Ashelins answer as Jak closed the door and bolted for the garage.

Keira sat on the small balcony outside her bedroom french windows, her crop top showing off her stomach and cleavage, her short shorts showing off her legs "I've got an hour before the transport" she said to herself as she closed her eyes 'maybe I should tell Jak' she thought 'I'll leave a message with Tess at the Ottsel before I go' she smiled slightly thinking of him.

She heard the gentle purring of a hellcat being taken out the garage 'I got that sounding so sweet' she thought as she heard a wolf whistle, she tutted thinking it was probably Jinx getting a sneaky peak before he jetted off "Ignoring me already, baby?" he said

She smiled knowing that deep, rich, strong voice, she slowly opened her eyes and stood up "What you upto handsome?" she asked leaning on the guard rail

"I'm being sent to Spargus for the night, wanna come along?" he grinned winking at her

Keira smiled "I'm supposed to be going to the races in Kras" she answered

"I know I was there getting my instructions when you called, we can do both it won't take me long in Spargus, and Sig will cover for me anyway, come on?" he pleaded

Keira looked at him nervously "How do I get in from here?" she giggled

Jak moved it closer "Just step in" he held his hand out

Keira held up a finger, she darted inside got her bag, locked the door, and closed the french windows behind her, she handed Jak her bag, and climbed over the rail, she grabbed his hand and he pulled her into his arms, wrapping a strong arm around her as he took off into the sky.

Half an hour later Jak dropped the Hellcat to the ground at the oasis in the desert, a car stood waiting for him, Jak jumped out and ran around to help Keira out, she stretched and looked around, "Its beautiful here" she smiled

Jak came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, he gently kissed her neck "Yea it is, but I've seen more beautiful things" he smiled against her skin

Keira smiled and turned around in his arms, she hung her arms loosely on his shoulders "You sure King Sig won't mind me being here, and he won't tell Ashelin?" she asked

"No way, Sig's like my big brother, I get up to all sorts here and they never find out" he grinned

Keira smiled "Oh yea, like what?" she asked

"Leaper races, marurader attacks, artefact hunting, desert racing" he grinned looking at the car

Keira followed his stare "Is that?" her eyes widened "Real cars, with like four wheels and proper engines and everything"

Jak laughed "Yep, wanna go?"

Keira squealed and jumped away from him, running to the car "Really, where can I go?" she asked looking around

Jak walked over to the hellcat and pulled Keira's bag out "How about you drive us into the city, its not too far?" he said chucking her bag in the back of the sand shark.

She jumped in and reved the engine, Jak laughed and jumped in next to her wrapping a scarf around her neck and pulling it up over her face so only her eyes could be seen, Keira stroked his face and pulled her goggles down, Jak smiled at her and pulled his own scarf up and his goggles down.

Jak walked into the throne room of Spargus City, his hand wrapped around Keira's he looked around for once Sig was alone, Jak bowed to Sig, Keira did the same, he laughed "No need to bow Jak" he looked at Keira "And whos this beautiful creature?" he asked

Jak beamed at her "This is Keira, she's kinda..."

"I'm his girlfriend" Keira interrupted

Jak looked at Sig "Can you keep this between us, she's the palace mechanic and were not allowed to be together?" he explained

"But sometimes the heart wants what the heart wants, by the look in your eyes I'd say not even the precursors could keep you cherries apart" Sig laughed

Jak laughed "Thanks Sig, now we wanted to go to Kras for the races, could we drop Keira's bag off?"

"Of course, I presume you'd like a room together?" he smiled

They both smiled and nodded. Sig nodded and waved an escort over to take them to their room.

They walked into their room in the palace, Jak dropped Keira's bag and pulled her towards him, he pressed her into the wall and kissed her greadily, his hands craddled her bottom and lifted her up, she wrapped her legs around him and he pulled her away from the wall, he carried her over to the bed and laid her down, his lips began to trail down her neck, he found the small zip on her crop top and slowly pulled it down, her top fell open and she pulled it off as he licked back up her neck, she moaned gently as her hands trailed down his chest, finding the hem she lifted his shirt, Jak pulled away to rip it over his head, Keira took the time to pull her bra off, Jak looked down at her and smiled "Your so god damn beautiful" he breathed crashing his lips into hers again, she pushed her tongue into his mouth and began to explore his mouth, he began kissing down her neck again, down her chest his hands roaming her body as his mouth found her breast and kissed and licked and sucked his tongue played with her nipple, he moved over and did the same with her other breast she wriggled around underneath him, moaning in pleasure, he smiled as he trailed hot kisses around her breasts, she reached for his belt and pulled it open, Jak kicked his boots off and allowed Keira to push his jeans down, kicking them off, Keira took him, and stroked and caressed him, causing a low growl to escape his lips, he moved his hand inbetween her legs and unbuttoned her shorts, he trailed kisses down to the waist band and kisses around it, his nimble fingers pushed her shorts down, she groaned underneath him, as she kicked her pumps and shorts off, Jak kissed the fabric of her knickers over her womanhood, he could feel just how wet she was and he trailed his fingers up her inner thigh, he pushed her knickers aside and pushed a finger inside, she gasped as he pulled his finger out and ripped her knickers off, she giggled as he threw them across the room and pushed two fingers inside her, his mouth seeking out her weakness, he explored with his tongue, licking and sucking and kissing as his fingers dipped in and out of her, he quickly found it and his tongue battered it, she cried out as she became wetter and wetter "Oh, Jak...right there...ahhhh" she moaned her fingers guiding him to just where she needed him, not that he needed any guidance, he seemed to know exactly how to please her, Jak felt her becoming wetter and her insides begin to tremble, she screamed out his name as he made her cum in his mouth, he smiled and kissed back up her body, he came to her face and smiled down at her "You taste better than anything in the world" he hissed his fingers still inside her, he pulled them out and brought them to his mouth, he sucked them, and Keira grinned, suddenly she grabbed his hand and pulled his fingers to her own mouth "I want a taste" she purred as she started sucking his fingers, Jak grinned as she sucked every last bit of herself off his fingers, Jak stood waiting at her entrance, she could feel the tip of him, gently touching her, she wanted him so bad, she wrapped her legs around him and suddenly rolled him over, she locked her legs around him, he sat up his head inbetween her breasts, she slowly lowered herself on to him, he gasped as he entered her, marvelled at how he fit her so perfectly, she was perfect, all full and wet and warm, she tightened her thighs around him and slowly started rocking on him, he kissed and played with her breasts, she lifted his chin and kissed him passionately, "Fuck me Jak" she whispered

"What?" he asked a little shocked at her forwardness,

She stopped rocking and smiled at him "I said fuck me, I want you to fuck me" she purred

Jak grinned up at her and held on to her waist, he thrust up hard into her, she screamed out as he hit all the right spots, he thrust deeper and deeper, getting harder and harder with every thrust, Keira kissed and licked his neck and shoulders and nibbled his ear, her arms holding tight around his shoulders, her legs tight around his waist, he thrust again, Keira thought he was making love to her very soul, as he fit so perfectly into her, he lifted her flipped her over, pulling out of her, he looked down at her straight into her eyes, as he rammed back into her, he held her hips, as he thrust harder, she closed her eyes, as they moved in perfect sync with each other, rocking together, he felt her walls tightened around him, she cried out his name, as he thrust faster and harder into her, that was it she had him, he roared out in pleasure as he came over and over again inside her, their bodies shuddering together as they let every last bit of orgasm wash over them, Keira tightened her legs around Jak wanting to catch every last bit of him inside her, eventully after what felt like an eternity of joy Jak collasped panting on top of her, kissing every inch of skin he could reach, Keira stroked his sweat soaked hair, as she waited for her breathing to return to normal.

Jak rolled off her and pulled her towards him, she rested her head on his chest and smiled "Wow, that is without a doubt the best I've ever had" she grinned kissing his chest

Jak smiled "Mine too" he lent down and kissed her head

Keira looked up at him "You truly are amazing" she smiled leaning up to kiss him

"Better than the last you had?" he asked knowing full well her last was Torn

Keira grinned "Ten million times better, you fixed me, I never thought I'd ever be able to get past what he did, but you've just healed it, now I can't even remember what I ever saw in him, now I've got a real man, my man, my Jak"

Jak closed his eyes "My Keira, my baby"

Keira awoke slowly, for a minute she wondered where she where, until she felt Jaks arm draped over her, she could smell him, he smelt wonderfull, she turned over and snuggled into him, kissing his chest, she felt him stir but he didn't wake, she looked up at him and smiled 'I can't believe I've only known this guy three days' she thought 'I've fallen hopelessly in love with him' she smiled 'I don't know anything about him, all I know is how he makes me feel, I never felt like this with Torn, maybe I wasn't in love with Torn, if this is what real love feels like, I can't have been in love with him' she snuggled into his chest and kissed it gently 'He's so hot, he could have anyone he wants, and he's picked me, he's put his job on line for me, his life, if Ashelin finds out about us before I quit, he'll be banished to the wasteland, and he's done it for me' she smiled

Keira felt Jak's arm tighten around her as he woke up, she looked up at him and smiled "Hi there sexy" she said

Jak smiled lazily "How long you been awake?" he asked

"About five minutes, I was thinking" she answered

Jak raised his eyebrows "What about?"

"What will they do to us if they find out?" she asked

Jak smiled "I dunno, but we'd be ok, as long as were together, we'll be just fine...besides we could come here, Sigs dying to get me into his wastelander army but Torn won't let me go" he said

"Jak, I don't even know your last name, this has all happened so quick?" she shook her head

Jak sat up a little bringing Keira up with him "I guess you should know everything..." he took a deep breath "Firstly my last name is Mar, my father was the late King Damas of Spargus"

Keira gasped "Oh my god, that means you should be King of Spargus?" she looked at him confussed

Jak nodded "By rights I should be King, but its not really my kind of job, and Sig was good to my father they were great friends so I gave him the job, plus I didn't know my father, I was kidnapped as a child and brought up by a woman who found me until I was seventeen and joined the KG"

"Oh Jak, I'm so sorry, you had to go through life without a family, my mother died giving birth to me, so I never met her, but I don't know what I'd do without my father" she stroked his face gently

Jak smiled "Thats not it...my father was Damas Mar, and I'm Jak Mar, the last direct decendant of the great Mar, I could by rights take the thrones of both Spargus and Haven"

"Does Ashelin know?" Keira asked

Jak shook his head "The only people who know about this are, me, Sig, Daxter, Samos the green sage and now you"

"The green sage knows?" Keira asked shocked, Jak looked at her confussed, Keira giggled "Did you know Samos has a daughter?" Jak shook his head "Well, he does and her names Keira"

Jaks eyes widened "Your Samos' daughter, why didn't you say anything?" he asked

"You didn't ask" she smiled "Is it a problem?" she asked

Jak shook his head "No I don't think so, I've known your father most of my life, I mean I'm a channeller and he helps me, he's been like a father to me"

"I wonder why we were never introduced then" she asked

Jak shrugged "Theres something else, when I was younger I was infected with dark eco, it nearly killed me, but your father took me to the precursor temple and they healed me with light eco, I have both dark and light eco in me, they balance each other out, but now I can use dark eco, just like you would use green eco if you hurt yourself, it would heal you, well I can use dark eco to strenghen me, its kinda like having a dark demon living inside me that pisses me off twenty four seven" he explained

"Can you control it?" Keira asked

Jak nodded "Mostly yes, I have to have dark eco in me, because he craves it, I never let him have enough to take complete control, but I have to it in me, I can't kill him, because he would kill me, I can't win either way" he sighed

"What about the light eco, whats that like?" she asked intriged

Jak smiled "Its an amazing feeling channelling light eco, almost as good as making love to you" he smiled at her "He's like an angel, he balances out dark, sorts him out in my head when he gets a bit, y'know over excited, fighting to get out"

"And my father helped you?" she asked

Jak nodded "Yea, he saved me, maybe thats why he didn't introduce us, didn't want his daughter getting mixed up with someone whos part demon, part angel, part man" he smiled weakly

"Too late now, and I'm only interrested in the man, and from what I can see, even after everything you've been through, losing your family, being infected by dark eco, you've turned out to be a pretty amazing guy" she kissed him softly "Hey what about you mum?" she asked

"I dunno, no-ones ever metioned her and I've never asked, I had to lose my father twice, I don't know if I could cope finding out she survived when I was kidnapped, and then find out she died afterwards" he shook his head sadly

Keira turned his face to hers "Its you and me now, were in this together, just me and you" she smiled and rested her forehead on his

Jak smiled and whispered "I love you"

Keira pulled her head away and looked into his eyes "What?" she asked

Jak took a deep breath "Keira I've never been in love before, I don't know what it feels like, but I know my heart aches when your not near me, I know that when I am with you I feel incredible happiness, I know that I would do anything in the world to be with you, I know that I'd be willing to take a bullet in between the eyes with a smile on my face for you, I know that when we made love earlier, I'd never felt pleasure like it in my life, and I've channelled light eco...I know that you are the only person I want to see in the morning, and the last person I see at night, I know I want you by my side always, if thats what it feels like to be in love then I'm completely in love with you" he smiled

Keira smiled "Funny that because before you woke up, I was thinking how I'd fallen hopelessly in love with you, and how I couldn't have been in love with Torn because I never felt like this with him" she kissed him passionatly

Jak smiled "God, I wish I'd met you sooner, this feeling I have when I'm with you, its the best feeling in the world" he pushed her back on to the bed and hovered above her "I love you Keira"

"Jak, you will never hear that mans name come out my mouth ever again, your the only one I want, the only one I love, the only one I've ever loved" she smiled and pulled him down to kiss him.

Jak awoke slowly the next morning, the sun shining brightly through the window, he smiled down at Keira laying in his arms, he pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head "I love you" he whispered "I always want to wake up with you"

"Me too" she said groggily, opening her beautiful eyes and looking up at him, even full of sleep she was beautiful

Jaks smile widened "Morning baby" he said

"Morning" she replied leaning up and kissing him full on the mouth, she strectched and groaned "I had the best dream, I dreamt the hottest man in the world came and swept me off my feet" she smiled

Jak grinned "Funny that because I dreamt the most beautiful woman, ever to grace this world decided to pick me" he smiled and kissed her again

Keira snuggled into him "I suppose we should get back?" she said sadly

"I guess, do you want me to drop you at the bike fair in Kras?" he asked

Keira nodded "Yea, I have to show my face, just in case, its not so bad if no one saw me at the races because I could have just blended into the crowd but I have to be seen at the fair"

He nodded "Ok, I have to see Sig, get the paperwork and artefacts I was sent for..."he grinned at her wickedly "But a shower first?" he asked

She grinned back and got out of bed flaunting her body, just for him, she swayed towards the bathroom, turning when she got to the doorway, she put her hands on her hips and cocked them, rasing an eyebrow, "What you waiting for big guy?" she teased

Jak chuckled and jumped out of bed chasing her into the bathroom.

An hour later, after making love in the shower and on the bathroom floor and again in the shower, Jak ran out of the bathroom, a towel around his waist and one in his hand, Keira chased him out "Jak, give me a towel" she laughed reaching for the towel

Jak raised it above his head "And why would I do that, why would I want you to cover that gorgeous body up?" he laughed

Keira laughed and gave up, swaying away from him, and sitting on the bed "Fair enough, your right, I have got a good body, I've worked hard for it, would be shame if I didn't show it off" she giggled

Jak laughed and threw her the towel, walking over to her and pulling her up, he pressed his groin against her "Oh no baby, your all mine now, I'm the only one allowed to see that, got it?" he raised an eyebrow

Keira looked up at him and smiled "Sounds good to me, but only if I'm the only one allowed to see your gorgeous body"

"Only you, always" he breathed and kissed her.

* * *

**JAK : Finally I got some (Jak's sat grinning)**

**HELEN : Less of the smuggness or you won't get any more**

**KEIRA : Isn't that up to me?**

**HELEN :Not when I'm writing the story**

**Jak and Keira both pull their bottom lips out and start sulking**

**Ta for reading, let me know what you think. XXX**


	4. Chapter 4

**Like I said I do not own Jak and Daxter.**

**Mature content in this story.**

**CHAPTER 4**

Jak dropped Keira off at the bike fair, and went back to the city, it had been two days since he'd last seen her, Torn had been constantly on at him, sending him on missions one after the other, he'd bearly had enough time to sleep. He missed Keira terribly and his heart ached for her, he was riding towards the palace on his zoomer to report back in after the worst mission at the Strip Mine, he couldn't think of anything other than Keira as he rode past the the end of the palace the garage was situatied, suddenly he grinned, slowed down the zoomer and jumped off, sending the zoomer into the nearest wall. Jak watched as it crashed lightly into the wall, not bad enough it couldn't be fixed but he would certainly have to take it in to be repaired. He smiled and stood up shaking his head, his shirt and trousers ripped, he looked around "Shoulda really thought that through, woulda been softer on the grass" he chuckled, he pulled out his communicator and punched in Torns number, Torns face popped up "Jak, where the hell are you?" he yelled

"I was just on my way, but the zoomers just gone hay wire, I'm right next to the garage I'll drop it in" he said

Torn frowned "No, I'll get a trainee to pick it up, just get back here, your needed for another mission"

"Torn, I'm right next to the garage, it'll only take a minute, and I'll have to pick another one up anyway if your gonna continue to bust my ass, you know I haven't slept since I got back from Spargus" he snapped and slammed the unit shut

Jak smiled to himself and started pushing the zoomer towards the garage.

Keira ripped the sheet of paper off the job printer as it was processed through the front office and frowned "Which dumb ass crashed one this time, Jinx would be my guess?" she said, Lee laughed and went back to work.

"Try again" he said walking in

Keira looked up and smiled, she had to stop herself running over to him, and jumping into his arms "What happened?" she asked pressing the transporter button and waiting while the zoomer was brought up.

Jak shrugged "Crashed in to a wall, wasn't going very fast but still" he said smirking

Keira frowned and looked at the zoomer "Shouldn't take long, I suppose you'll want a replacement?" Jak nodded "Come into my office I'll sort the paperwork"

Jak frowned "What paperwork?" he asked keeping up the pretence

Keira winked at him "Everyone of my zoomers needs to be accounted for" she snapped and walked into the office, she pulled a string and the blinds dropped down, Jak walked in behind her and closed the door, reaching behind him and quietly locking it.

Keira jumped at him, he pushed her into the wall, his lips moving smoothly over hers, she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in, Jak pulled away panting "I...missed...you" he breathed

Keira smiled and pulled his lips back to hers, wanting to make every second last, his hands roamed her body, she wanted him so badly, suddenly they heard a voice.

"Commander Torn, can I help?" Lee asked

"I need to see the boss" Torn said opening the office door, he looked around, Jak stood over Keira as she sat at her desk, "Whats going on?" he demanded

Keira and Jak looked up "Jaks just signing the paperwork for his replacement zoomer, his old one should be ready in a couple of days"

"Whats wrong with it?" Torn asked eyeing them

Jak sighed a sheet of paper and stood up allowing Keira to get up "I reckon the power cord and the breaks, that would explain why it slowed down but didn't stop" she explained

Torn nodded and turned to Jak "We need you down in the sewers, metal head stingers have been spotted" he said

"Damn it Torn, I've been on duty for two days, I need some sleep" Jak hissed "Can't someone else go, what about Jinx or Errol?" he asked

Torn shook his head "Just get the hell down there" he yelled

"Fine but if I screw up because I'm over worked then you'll be the one to blame, and don't forget I have my session with Samos tomorrow, he won't like it if I'm too knackered to train" Jak said

Torn sighed "Ok, ok, just go see to the sewers and then your off duty until the day after tomorrow"

"Good," he turned to Keira "Thanks for the zoomer, fancy a drink down the Ottsel tonight?"

Keira shrugged "Yea why not, I have to go see Tess anyway, she said she wanted me to fix something"

Jak nodded at Torn and left.

Torn glarred at Keira "What?" she snapped

"Your going out with him?" he said

She shrugged "I'm going to help Tess with something, I can have a drink while I'm there, and I can have a drink with a friend if their there" she said pushing past him

"Is that all, just a drink?" he asked following her out

Keira turned to him "Just a drink, if I didn't know better, I'd think you where jealous" she stepped closer to him "Get this into you head, you cannot tell me who I can and cannot have a drink with, you are not my father, your not my boyfriend, in fact you are not even my friend, so just back off and leave me the hell alone" she spat stamping off

* * *

Keira walked into the Naughty Ottsel that night, her cropped black jeans hugged her curves, her tight strapless white top, showed off her cleavage and her toned stomach, her hair pulled back into a high pony tail, her black pumps, making everything look casual, like she'd just thrown it on, little did the eyes watching her know she'd took extra time getting ready but only for one man. She bounched to the bar and sat down, Tess jumped up, she nodded behind her, Keira glanced up into the mirror behind the bar, she saw Torn sat at one of the booths "What is he doing here?" she whispered

Tess shrugged and then said loudly "I'll show you what needs fixing upstairs" she said motioning for Keira to follow her through a door behind the bar.

"You look amazing, Jak's a lucky guy, he's waiting upstairs for you" Tess grinned

Keira smiled "Thanks Tess" she said moving past her

"Hey I'm just glad your finally over that jackass, and Jak is so hot, if I didn't have Daxter you'd have some competion" she giggled as did Keira as she ran up stairs "And keep it down" Tess yelled after her.

Tess walked back into the bar, Torn was stood waiting for her "Why does Keira have to be quiet?" he asked

"Listen in to other peoples conversations much?" she asked narrowing her eyes

Torn lowered his eyes "I heard you yell" he said

"She's fixing a leak for me, I don't want her banging away up there disturbing all my customers" she grinned, handing Torn a bottle, she smirked as he walked away "Well someone will be banging away up there" she giggled.

* * *

Keira walked into the last room down a hallway, she saw Jak stood waiting for her, she closed and locked the door then skipped up to him and flung her arms around his neck "I've missed you, I love you" she purred bringing his mouth down to hers, she kissed him greadily.

Jak pulled away and smiled "I love you...have you seen who's down there?" he asked leading her to the bed, Keira nodded "I think he's spying on you" he said

Keira stroked his face "How do you know he's not spying on you?" she asked

"I've been spied on, I know when I'm being followed...does he know who your father is?" he asked

She smiled "I guess so, why?" she asked

"I thought you could come see me tomorrow while I'm with him" he smiled

Keira leaned up and kissed him "Well actually, I do generally go see my father once a week, tomorrow could be the day" she pushed him back onto the bed "But in the meantime" she purred straddling his waist

"You look amazing tonight, baby...I love you so much" Jak hissed pulling her lips down to his.

* * *

Jak and Keira lay naked in bed, the covers had long since been thrown on the floor, so they had nothing covering them, they didn't need it they felt so comfortable with each other. Keira smiled up at Jak "Tell me a secret" she giggled

"Risky" he smiled looking down into her eyes "Lets see, ok, from the moment you walked into me outside the throne room I wanted you, that night when I saw you leave the palace, I needed to see you again and before I knew what I was doing I was following you here"

Keira giggled "You followed me?" she asked, Jak nodded smiling "I'm glad you did" she smiled laying her head back down on his chest

"You don't think its creepy, that I followed you?" he asked

Keira shrugged "I guess if it was anyone else I woulda done, but not you, if you hadn't tracked me down I'm pretty sure I would have tracked you down" she smiled

Jak laughed and kissed her head "God, I love you" he said

"I love you too...I better get back down there...what are you gonna do?" she asked

He winked at her "I'll go out the back and come in the front, Torn knows where supposed to be meeting, it'll look weird if I don't turn up"

She got up and walked to the bathroom "You coming, you know I don't like to shower alone?" she pouted

Jak laughed and chased her in.

* * *

Keira strolled back into the bar through the door behind the bar and sat on a stool at the bar, Tess jumped up and handed her a beer "All fixed?" she asked

Keira took a long gulp "All fixed, completely and utterly healed, thank god" she beamed

Tess looked towards the door as it swung open, Keira didn't turn around, she could smell him, his wonderful scent, she breathed it in as he sat next to her, as Tess handed him a beer "How's it going dark boy?" she asked

"Never been better Tess, where's Dax?" he asked

Tess shrugged "Dunno, he's always up to some sort of deal these days" she jumped back down

Keira turned to Jak and whispered "Tess knows about the dark eco?" she asked

He nodded "I'll tell you later" he smiled taking a swig of his beer

They both turned around as they heard Ashelin slam through the door, she marched straight over to them "You two seem to be spending alot of time together?" she snapped

"Just bumped into each other, this _is_ the only bar in town" Jak said

Ashelin frowned "Well make sure it doesn't lead to anymore, you know the rules" she grabbed a bottle of beer Tess had put on the bar and marched over to Torn.

Keira smiled "Bumped into each other eh?"

"Well we did, about a week ago...how am I gonna walk you home, we can't leave together?" he frowned

Keira smirked "Leave it to me, just follow my lead" she drained the last of her beer and slammed it down on the bar shoving her stool back and standing up "I cannot sit here and watch that" she announced loudly, pointing in Torn and Ashelins direction, and stamped out

Jak chuckled and stood up, he went over to the booth "You really are a scum bag Torn, its one thing to break a girls heart, but to rub her face in it, is just cruel" he turned to leave

"Why are you following her?" Torn demanded

Jak growlled "Because she's in a right state, she shouldn't be driving like that" he stamped out after her.

* * *

Jak sat on Keira's couch, one of his legs strecthed out along the back of it while his other dropped down the the floor, his back against the chair arm, Keira sat inbetween his legs, her legs wrapped around him their groins touching, they both had a mug of hot chocolate, Keira took a sip and looked up into his eyes "So how does Tess know about the dark eco?" she asked

"Its kinda my fault she and Daxter are Ottsels" he shrugged

Keira laughed "What, how?"

Jak reached across and placed his mug on the coffee table, he took a deep breath "Dax, Tess and I were all trainees in the guard together, we were sent to Dead Town on a training mission, as soon as we got there I knew something was wrong, Dark was pushing his way out, and I was too busy concentrating on trying to control him when I tripped on something, and flew into Daxter, thats when I realised why dark was so active, Dax fell into a huge pool of dark eco, I thought he was dead for a minute" he shook his head sadly

"So it turned Daxter in to an Ottsel, what about Tess?" she asked

Jak laughed "Well, Daxter being the great brave warrior that he is" he said sarcastically "Grabbed hold of Tess to stop himself falling in only, he pulled her in with him, I really thought I'd killed them, but then they jumped out, and hey presto there Ottsel's, I had to tell them why I'd been so distracted, make them understand, I don't think Tess has completely forgiven me yet" he said

"Wow, can nothing change them back?" she asked

Jak chuckled "Well I asked your father and appartenly only light eco and the Precursors can help, but when I went to see the Precursors and I did a few missions for them, they offered to grant Dax and Tess their deepest desire, Tess was just about to ask to be changed when Daxter piped up and asked for a pair of pants, she was incredibly pissed off about that"

Keira threw her head back and laughed "Good old Daxter"

Jak laughed and took Keira's mug off her, placing it next to he's, he placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer to him "Its not funny, I felt incredibly guilty about it, I still do, everytime I see Tess trying to reach something, or becoming frustrated about not being a woman anymore"

"You shouldn't feel guilty, you tried to help them, it was Daxter who opened his mouth at the wrong time" she smiled leaning her forehead against his

Jak smiled "I love you" he grinned

"I love you too...Jak, has Ashelin ever tried it on with you?" she asked quietly

Jak pulled his head back and looked into her eyes "Keira, don't ever think I would ever do what Torn did to you...but yes Ashelin did have a bit of a thing for me when I first joined the KG, she always made sure she was around me, on my missions, flirting with me, but I wasn't interrested, still not" he smiled

"You mean she's still after you?" she frowned

Jak shrugged "No idea, I only ever interact with her when I have to, otherwise I keep out her way..." he cupped her face "Hey, you have nothing to worry about, I have never or will never have feelings for Ashelin, your the only one I want to be with, ok baby?" he smiled and kissed her softly

She nodded "I'm sorry Jak, but when someone does something like that to you, its hard to trust people again, do you understand?" she asked

"Of course its hard, but know that I will never hurt you, I would rather die than see pain in your eyes" he said seriously

Keira pushed herself on to his lap "How long do we have before you have to go?" she asked

"I'm sure we've got enough time, but I hate leaving you" he frowned

She kissed him hungrily "Forget about that for now, just make love to me, show me you love me" she purred

Jak grinned and got to work on her body.

* * *

Keira closed the door behind Jak, he listened for the door to lock and then went down the stairs. He walked into the room he shared with ten other Krimzon Guards and sighed, he looked around the usuall suspects, Errol wandered up to him "Heard you crashed a zoomer today?" he sneered

"So whats it to you?" he snapped walking over to his bunk and flopping down on it

Errol followed him "Thought you was better than that Jak?"

Jak smirked "What makes you think it was an accident, maybe I just wanted to see the hot mechanic?" he said

"Keira, yea she's hot, pity I can't have a shot with her, Ashelins stupid rule, you know she only brought that rule in so Keira couldn't get Torn back...you've been spending alot of time with her lately, you two been sneaking around?" he joked

"Yea, Keira and I have been sneaking around, having quickies up against the bathroom wall in the Ottsel, a sneaky kiss behind the bike sheds" he sighed "Were not teenagers, Errol, were just friends, besides what could Ashelin actually do if two people in the palace did start a relationship, I bet theres loads of couples sneaking around this place" he chuckled

Errol shrugged "I don't know what she'd do...banish you to the wasteland, I guess, its not exactly a crime punishable by death is it, you can't help falling in love can you, even she must understand that, after what she did with Torn when she fell in love"

"Do you think she actually fell for Torn, or do you think it was all just a game to her, I mean, she's tried it on with all of us at one time or another?" Jak asked

Errol laughed "Yea, we've all been there done that...I reckon she only wanted him because she couldn't have him, and now its too late"

"I haven't done her...What about Torn, giving up a girl like Keira for Ashelin?" he asked

Errol shrugged again "Ashelin had all the power, and power can be a big turn on, but I don't think he thought it through, when I was racing for Keira last year, I mentioned how hot she is and how I wish I could have a crack at her and he nearly ripped my head off, I was on sewer patrol for two weeks"

"You think he still loves her, he wants her back?" Jak sat up

Errol shook his head "Even if he did, Keira wouldn't take him back, not after what he did to her, she doesn't do dishonesty, its very important to her, why all the questions?" he asked

Jak shrugged "I just don't understand how I didn't know about all this, how she managed to pass me by all these years, I mean I know we can only be friends, but I do care about her and I hate that Torn did that to her" he said sadly

"Like I said I don't think he thought it through, I've seen him skulking around that garage, he still wants her, but she's happy now, I've seen it in her, last year she was forever yelling and stamping around, all bad ass attitude and stromy eyes, you knew not to cross her but this last week, she's changed like she used to be when she first came here, all sparkly eyes and wide smile, she was sexy when she was bad tempered but shes too damn hot now, I don't know what it is, but she's got her spark back" Errol said

Jak grinned to himself and led back down "Maybe she's just realised Torn isn't worth the time or effort"

"Hope so, he was never good enough for her" Errol said going to his own bunk.

* * *

**JAK : Why am I having a conversation with Errol?**

**HELEN : Because its my story and in this one he didn't do horrible things to you**

**JAK : But still, it seems weird that I don't want to rip his head off and shit down his throat**

**HELEN : Save all your energy for beating the crap outta Torn**

**JAK : Really I can do that ? (Jak smiles excitedly)**

**HELEN :We'll see, and only if your good**

**JAK : I'll be good**

**Once again thanks for reading let me know what you think. X X X X**


	5. Chapter 5

**I still don't own Jak and Daxter, its a pity though**

**Mature content in this story**

**CHAPTER 5**

Keira was bent over Jaks zoomer, fixing the head lamp, Torn walked in and stood behind her "Ahem" he cleared his throat

"What do you want now?" she asked

Torn waited for her to turn around, finally she looked at him "Keira, I was wondering, when we were together would you have considered giving up your job, so we could stay together?" he asked

Keira glared at him "For gods sake" she blew out an angry breath "No, I never considered it, why did you?" she asked

"No" he said sadly "Not then"

Keira folded her arms across her chest "We couldn't have been in love then, could we?" she snapped

Suddenly Torn moved towards her and grabbed her arms "Keira if you would take me back, I swear I'll leave the guard, and we can be together, I swear I will never hurt you again" he pleaded looking into her eyes

"Get off me Torn, you and I will never be together again, ever, do you understand, I don't love you and now I think about it I don't think I ever did, I don't even hate you, I just don't feel anything for you" she stamped away from him

Torn sniffed "Where are you going?" he asked

"Away from you" she yelled back

* * *

Jak ran into Haven Forest, he stopped dead, and listened, before long he heard the distant grumblings of Samos, he smiled and went in search of him.

He came across him sat under the life tree "Hey" Jak shouted as he approched

"Ah, Jak my boy...are you ready for your training?" Samos asked getting up

Jak nodded "Yes, but can I have a word first?" he asked

Samos nodded and looked into his eyes "Something wrong?" he asked

"I...I met your daughter" Jak stuttered

Samos' eyes widened "You met Keira?" he asked

Jak nodded "And thats not all..." he took a deep breath "I'm in love with Keira...I know it might be a bit of a shock and I know I've only known her a week but the way I feel when I'm with her is a feeling I've never had before, I can't describe it, it feels like I'm floating"

Samos looked into Jak's eyes "You've finally found each other then, I've been waiting for this for years" he grinned

"What...but...if you've been waiting for this why didn't you introduce us?" Jak frowned

Samos shook his head "One cannot interfere with destiny, I knew you two where destined but you had to find each other yourself"

"But...I mean...how did you know?" Jak blinked

He smiled "When I first met you I could see you were incomplete, and as Keira grew I saw she wasn't complete, but now, I see it in your eyes you are complete...but the rules in the palace, how are you going to be together?" he asked

"Well, I'd be willing to leave the KG for her, I'd do anything for her" Jak smiled

Samos frowned "And is she willing to do the same for you?"

"Yes I am daddy" came Keira's voice from the ramps as she walked up them, she smiled as she saw Jak, and walked up to him "I'm willing to never ever go back to that palace" she said wrapping her arms around Jak

Jak looked down at her, he lifted her chin and looked into her eyes "Whats happened?" he asked

"Nothing, its fine" she fibbed

Jak frowned "Keira, whats Torn done this time?" he asked

"Just Ashelin, you know what she's like, I asked for more racers again" she smiled up at him, she looked at Samos "Hey daddy, so you've met my new boyfriend" she grinned

Samos smiled "Yes I have, you are both complete"

"I better get back to work, I kinda just ran outta there" she smiled and leaned up to kiss Jak, she pulled away "Fancy meeting me at the jet board course later?" she asked

Jak smiled "Of course, a few hours?" he asked, Keira nodded and handed him a pass for the course "I'll see you there" he leaned down and kissed her "I'll miss you" he whispered.

* * *

Keira walked back into the garage, she looked around "Lee!" she shouted

"Yea..." he came out the store room"You ok, I saw Torn?" he asked wiping his hands

Keira nodded "From now on I want you to deal with Commander Torn, if he argues about it tell him to talk to Ashelin" she said picking up a spanner and going over to Jak's zoomer "And I need you and the team to start training for the races, I've booked you practice slots on the track, every night starting next week"

"What about Errol and Rex, what if their out on patrol or something?" he asked

"I'll talk to Ashelin, she won't mind...oh and from now on that door to my apartment stays locked" she said standing up and going over to her workbench

Lee frowned "Keira, whats going on, this last week, I've seen you happier than I've ever seen you, but now you seem so...so?" he trailed off

"You don't think I'm happy?" she asked

Lee smiled "Your the type of person who speaks with their eyes, whatever your feeling is shown in your eyes, I do still see happiness in them. love even...but there's something else, and Torn's been hanging around lately, is something going on with you and Torn?" he asked

Keira laughed "Come in the office..." she walked in Lee followed her, she closed the door, but left the blinds open so she could see anyone enter "I'm telling you this in strictest confidence Lee..." she took a deep breath "He told me that he would leave the KG, and we could be together, he said he wants me back" she said angrily

"Keira, you wouldn't be seriously considering taking him back would you, after what he did?" he asked shocked

Keira shook her head "No way, the thought never entered my head, you said I've been happier than you'd ever seen me this last week, theres a reason for that, I've met someone" she stopped

Lee's eyes widened "He works in the palace doesn't he?" he asked

"Yes, I won't tell you who it is because if you don't know, you can honestly say you don't know if asked...but I'm in love with him and he's in love with me, I am incredibly happy...but it has to be kept a secret for a few more months until I leave" Keira explained

He looked at her "Your leaving, why?"

"Because I want to be with this guy and I can't be while I'm here, plus I don't really want to work here anymore, I don't want to work for Ashelin, so when my contract expires I won't be renewing" she said

Lee blinked "But what will you do for work?"

"I have three years experiance as the senior palace mechanic, I won't be short of offers" she smiled, she looked through the window as someone came in "Right back to work, oh and I have to nip out shortly for a few hours" she smiled

Lee winked "Secret meeting eh?"

"Going to see my father actually" she grinned

He nodded "Course you are"

* * *

Keira walked into the stadium garage where she used to work, she looked around and instantly went over to the storage shelf, she moved a box and smiled, scratched into the wall was her name, she looked around again "Miles" she shouted

"I'm coming" he said

She smiled at his gruff, slightly out of breath voice as it came out of the office,

Miles smiled when he saw Keira "Keira, whats a top mechanic doing in a place like this?" he teased

Keira giggled "Actually I was wondering if your offer was still good?" she smiled

"The offer to make you a partner?" he frowned and shook his head, Keira's heart sank "I'm sorry Keira but this place is getting to much for this old duffer, I'm selling up, why you interrested?" he asked

Keira shrugged "I'm looking for a change, but I can't afford to buy a garage of my own, I'd love to, but I just can't do it" she sat on a stool and looked sadly around "I've missed this place"

Miles smiled and stood next to her "Keira, you are the best mechanic in the city, everyone knows that..." he thought for a minute "How about we see if we can come to some sort of arrangement, I would love to be able to leave this place in your hands, I know you'll take care of her"

Her eyes lit up "What kind of arrangement?" she asked

"Well, how about you pay me off weekly, like rent, only when you've paid the asking price I'll sign it over to you?" he said

Keira nodded "I'd love to do that, but it won't be for a few months yet, I have to work out my contract" she said

"Thats fine by me, give me time to get used to it, come on in the back and we'll sort something out" he said

Keira grinned and got up following him in to his office.

* * *

Jak walked through the doors of the jet board course, he looked around and spotted Keira flying around on the course, he stood watching her smiling, she caught sight of him and sped towards him, she jumped off the board before it even stopped moving and leaped into his arms "I've got great news" she said excitedly before kissing him

Jak pulled away laughing "Ok" he said putting her back on the floor and sitting down, Keira sat next to him and snuggled into his strong arms "What is it, have you beaten Ashelin and Torn to death, convinced the council you didn't do it and now were free to do whatever we like?" he teased

"I wish...I've just bought a garage" she beamed

Jak looked at her confussed "What, how?" he asked

"I went to see my old boss, he's been begging me to become his partner for years, and I asked him if the offer was still good, he said he was selling up because he was too old, and the place was getting too much for him" she started

Jak shook his head "Wait, your buying his garage, can you afford that?" he asked

"No, but he said I could pay him off weekly, like paying him rent, only when I've paid the asking price, he'll sign it over to me, and he's giving me a discount, plus there's an apartment above it, with a great view of the track and a lovely roof garden" she explained

Jak smiled "Wow, thats great, you finally get your dream" he grinned and kissed her

Keira smiled against his mouth "I got my dream when I met you" she said.

"That was my dream too, so are you going to tell me what was wrong earlier?" he smiled

Keira shrugged "Its nothing, really" she blushed

"Y'know one of the things I love about is how your cheeks go all hot and pink when your lying" he teased

Keira took a deep breath "Ok, but you have to promise you won't go mad?" she looked up at him, he nodded "He came to see me earlier, he said he would leave the KG for me, he said he wanted us to be together"

Jak's eyes went black, Keira stroked his face, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he opened his eyes again and looked into Keira's she smiled when they'd returned to there gorgeous self "What did you say?" he asked

"I said I didn't love him, that I never had and that I didn't feel anything for him, not even hate, he's just completely out of my feelings, I also told him he wasn't my father, he wasn't my boyfriend and he wasn't even my friend so to just back off and leave me alone, but Jak...I said his name, I promised you I wouldn't ever say his name again, and I said it, I broke my promise" her eyes started to become damp

Jak smiled "No, you said I would never hear you say his name, and I didn't hear you, so you didn't break any promise. why did you say his name anyway?" he asked

"It just slipped out when I was yelling at him, anyway I've told Lee he has to deal with him from now on, and the door up to my apartment has to stay locked" she fished in her pocket and pulled out a key, she grinned "If your a good boy, you can have this and then you can get in whenever you like" she smiled, Jak reached for it, but Keira pulled it away "Promise you'll be good" she smirked

Jak lunged at her, pushing her to the floor, he hovered above her "I'll be good, baby" he breathed before he kissed her "And so will you, very, very good" he panted as his hand started making a steady journey down her body, to the buttons on her pants.

* * *

Keira walked into the garage and looked around, Jaks zoomer was finished, she gently patted it and smiled pulling out her communicator, she punched in Jaks number in an instant his face face popped up "Yea" he said a little distracted looking around

"Jak, your zoomers ready to be picked up" she said

Jak smiled "Great, I'll be there soon" he said

"Be quick I'm closing up soon, and I ain't waiting around for you" she snapped

He raised an eye brow, "Are you giving me attitude?" he teased

"Just get here and pick it up, its in the way" she closed the comm unit and smiled, going over to her work bench and sitting down

Lee walked out of the back work shop and smiled "Hows your father then?" he asked

"Great, really, really good thanks" she looked up at the clock "You may as well get off" she said

He grinned "You sure, don't need me for anything?" he asked

"Nah, I just have to wait for Jak to pick up his zoomer and then I'm locking up" she yawned

Lee laughed and started putting his tools away "Must be tiring visiting your father" he teased

"You don't know my father, its very tiring" she laughed

He laughed again "Yea, ok, I'll see you tomorrow then" he said as Jak walked in, he nodded to him as he left, Keira got up and rushed over to the door closing and locking it, she reached for Jak and he pulled her into an embrace, drinking in her scent.

"You ok?" he asked

Keira nodded "Just missed you" she smiled

Jak laughed "I only left you twenty minutes ago"

She looked up into his eyes "I know, but it feels like a life time" she tiptoed and kissed him softly

"I know what you mean, hey sorry about before on the comm unit, Torn was right next to me" he said

Keira smiled "I figured as much, I'm surprised he let you come yourself, sorry about the attitude, I didn't want him suspecting anything"

"Its ok" he smiled "So what do want to do, I can't really stay long, I'm on night partol at HQ" he said

Keira frowned "Another one of he's ideas I take it?" she asked

Jak nodded "He's trying to keep me away from you, I'm sure of it, I could black mail him, tell him I know about him offering to quit the guard for you, threaten to tell Ashelin" he raised an eyebrow

She laughed "Don't be daft, so if we haven't got much time, we should get started" she grinned swaying away from him and jumping up on the work bench "Come on honey, lets make some noise"

"Right here?" he asked moving towards her and standing inbetween her legs she wrapped them around him

Keira smiled and nodded "Right here"

"But what if someone hears us?" he asked

She smiled and kissed him "Jak, these walls are sound proof, Ashelin didn't want the noise from the garage disturbing the rest of the palace, and the residents of the palace sector of the city"

He grinned back "Really, looks like she finally managed to get something right for once"

Keira nodded and started unfastening his shirt "Come on babe, we have to give you something to think about during your long, lonely night"

"I already have something to think about, I'm always thinking about you" he breathed as he started making light work of his clothes and then turning his attention to Keira's.

* * *

**JAK : When do I get to kick the shit outta Torn?**

**HELEN: When I say so**

**JAK : But I've been dying to do that for years**

**HELEN : Then you won't mind waiting a bit longer will you?**

**KEIRA : Y'know how impatient he is, maybe I can distract him (Keira walks over to Jak and whispers in his ear, Jak grins and follows her out the room)**

**As always ta for reading please review. X X X X**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Jak and Daxter**

**CHAPTER 6**

"Your sending me where?" Jak asked, shocked as he stood in Torns office a few days later

Torn smirked and leaned back on his chair "Spargus, Sigs having trouble with the Maruaders, he could do with a hand, only for a few days"

Jak shook his head "Did Sig ask for me personally?" he asked, knowing full well Torn was getting him out of the way

"No, but your the only who's had wastelander training" he grinned "Whats the matter Jak, I thought you wanted to go be a wastelander, I thought this is what you wanted, unless there's something you need to stick around here for?" he raised an eyebrow

Jak felt the Dark Eco in him begin to boil, this was Torn's way of keeping him away from Keira, he knew it, he closed his eyes and calmed himself. an image of Keira floating into his head, she smiled at him, he opened his eyes "What could I possibly want to stick around here for, I'm just a little shocked your letting me go, I thought you wanted to keep me away from Spargus?" he smirked

"I do, but theres other things I'd rather you kept away from" he stated, shuffling some papers "Right, you have your session with Samos this afternoon, and then you can leave" he said

Jak looked at him "How do I get there?"

"Air train obviously, you don't think I'm gonna let you ride around the wasteland in a Hell Cat do you, now get outta here, I'm busy" he frowned

Jak sighed and left, feeling as though the next three days where going to be torture for him.

* * *

Jak walked into Haven Forest and went in search of Samos, he found him as always talking to a rock or a plant or something, he smiled slighty and walked up to him, plonking himself down next to him on the grass, he sat cross legged and rested his chin on his hand "Hey" he offered

Samos looked at him and frowned "Jak, my boy, whats the matter?" he asked

"Torn's sending me to Spargus for a few days" he said sadly

Samos shook his head "I thought you liked going to Spargus?" he asked

"I do, its just..." he trailed off

Samos smiled "Keira?" he asked

"I hate being away from her, even when its only a few hours at night, how am I gonna cope for three whole days, and I haven't even got time to see her before I leave" he whined "This is Torn, he suspects something and he's trying to keep me away from her, he broke her heart and now he wants her back" he shook his head angrily

Samos frowned "He will never get her back, she's complete now, I never approved of her relationship with him, he was always letting her down, right from the start I'd find her in floods of tears, because of something _he_ did" he shook his head "But we can get you two together before you leave" he smiled

"Really, you'll help me?" Jak asked perking up

Samos nodded "Of course, I've never seen her so happy, and you did that, you took all the pain out of her eyes"

"I would do anything for her Samos, I would happily take a bullet between the eyes with a smile on my face for that girl" he said honestly

Samos reached over and patted Jaks shoulder "I know you would, and don't think I haven't noticed the change in you as well"

Jak frowned "What do you mean?"

"All your life you've had a cloud surrounding your heart, pain and darkness in your eyes, even when you where given the light, but it seems to have disapeared, your complete, you've found your soul mate, and she fits you perfectly" he smiled

Jak smiled "I do feel better, I was always so angry about what life had thrown at me, but from the first moment I met Keira the darkness lifted, I didn't know what its was, but I knew if I wasn't with her there would always be an empty place in my heart, that my life would never be happy"

Samos nodded and pulled out a comm unit, he punched in a number and straight away Keira's face popped up "Hey daddy, you ok?" she smiled cheerily

Jak's eyes lit up seeing her face and smiled

Samos smiled "Can you meet me in the forest later, I have something to show you?" he asked

"Sure daddy, but it will have to be after I've closed up, I'm snowed under, what with the races coming around and them dumbass KG keep crashsing their zoomers, anyone would think they got a prize for the most crashes, well they will get a prize if they carry on, my foot up their ass" she rambled

Jak chuckled and smiled

"Very well, see you later" Samos said

Keira smiled "See ya soon, daddy, oh and if you see Jak before I do, tell him I love him and I miss him"

Samos closed the comm unit and looked at Jak "You get all that?" Jak nodded "Good now, lets get on with your training"

* * *

Jak wandered into the Naughty Ottsel he still had an hour to kill before he met with Keira "Daxter!" he shouted "Dax, can you hear me?" he tried again

Daxter walked out the door behind the bar "Yea, I heard ya, your yelling loud enough" He snapped

"Whats with you?" Jak asked as he sat down

Daxter shrugged "Nothing, I'm just bored, why can't I come on your missions anymore?" he whined

"You know Torn doesn't like it when you come with me" he said

Daxter sat down on the bar "Since when did you care what Torn said, besides it hasn't stop you spending time with Keira?" he moaned again

"Sshhh" Jak said looking around "Excatley, he's already busting my ass because I've been spending time with her, I can't have him moaning about something else aswell" he shook his head

Daxter looked up at him sadly "So this thing with...is it serious?" he asked

"Pretty much, I love her, I want to spend the rest of my life loving her, its about as seroius as you can get" he smiled

Daxter nodded "It just seems so quick" he shook his head

Jak raised his eyebrow "Didn't you know Tess was the one the moment you met her?" he asked

"Yea, I did, she's the first person who accepts me for me, doesn't except anything from me only my love" he smiled

Jak smiled back "There you go then, you know when you meet the one, anyway I didn't come here to talk about that, I came to tell you I'm being sent to Spargus for a few days, I was wondering if you'd like to come along?" he smiled

"Really, I thought Torn didn't like it?" he frowned

Jak shrugged "Screw Torn, I'm sure Sig would love to see you"

Daxter jumped up "I'd love to, when do we leave?" he asked grinning from ear to ear

"Shouldn't you tell Tess, before you go running around the wasteland?" Jak chuckled

Daxter nodded "Yea, have a goodbye..."

"Ok Dax, I don't need to know, I'll pick you up in a few hours" he chuckled as Daxter jumped off the bar and ran off.

* * *

Keira ran into Haven Forest and looked around, it was starting to get dark, she shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. She walked towards where her father could always be found, she got to the top of the ramps and looked around "Don't tell me you've forgotten, Daddy?" she said out loud

"He hasn't forgotten" Jak said from behind her

She jumped and spun around "Jak, don't do that to me" she giggled

Jak smiled and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist he pulled her towards him, he sighed into her hair and closed his eyes breathing her in.

Keira pulled away and looked up at him "Whats the matter, Jak?" she asked looking into his eyes

"I'm being sent to Spargus for a few days" he said sadly

Keira pulled herself back to his chest "Oh, his idea I suppose?"

Jak nodded "He's trying to keep me away from you, even though I've been asking to be tranfered to Spargus for years, he'd rather I was there than with you" he looked up at the stars starting to coming out, he took her hand and led her to a patch of grass, and sat down.

Keira sat inbetween his legs and he wrapped his arms around her "How long have we got?" she asked

"An hour or so, but I don't want to go, I never thought I'd be sad to be going to Spargus" he said

She turned to look at him "I can't believe this, its so stupid, we should be able to spend a few days apart" she giggled

"Its not that I can't, its that I don't want to, I don't get enough time with you as it is" he sighed

Keira leaned up and kissed him "I don't want to either, you know I could march into the throne room right now and quit, I could come with you?" she said

Jak shook his head "Maybe if we spend these few days just getting on, acting like nothing has changed, he might think twice about what he thinks he knows and leave us alone"

"This is so unfair, I know for a fact that there's loads of people sneaking around in that palace, Errol had a girlfriend that worked in the admin offices for a while, I bet he knew about it and didn't do anything" she said angrily

Jak nodded "Errol told me he mentioned to Torn how hot you are and he was put on sewer patrol for two weeks"

"Yea, Errol kinda had a thing for me last year, but I wasn't interresed, the way he looks at me" she shuddered

Jak tightened his grip on her "Thats another thing, I can't stand the way all those guys look at you, I wanna just rip them apart and shout as loud as possible that your mine"

Keira smiled slightly "I love it when you get all protective" she leaned back into him

Jak smiled and shifted her so he could see her face "I love you" he leaned down and kissed her

Keira moved and wrapped her legs around his waist "I love you too" she purred pushing herself into him

He moved his hand down he body, thank god she'd worn a skirt today, he unbuttoned his jeans and his hardness sprang out, he pushed her knickers aside and she slipped on to him, he moaned gently as she started to rock on him.

* * *

A while later Jak and Keira stood at the entrance to the forest, Jak arms around Keiras waist, her hands on his chest, their foreheads together, their eyes closed.

"I hope Daddy doesn't figure out what we've just done in his forest" she giggled

Jak chuckled "I don't think he'll mind, after all us meeting here was his idea"

She opened her eyes "Oh, well in that case" she kissed him again

He pulled away "God, I'm gonna miss you"

"Me too, but at least I've plenty of work to keep me busy" she smiled

Jak laughed remembering her earlier conversation with Samos "Yea, them dumb ass KG always crashing there zoomers"

"You heard that?" she laughed

Jak nodded "Yep, I hope you wasn't including me with all them idiots?" he grinned

"Of course not, I know you only crash your zoomer to get a bit of time with the mechanic" she giggled

He smiled "The hot mechanic" he corrected

"Ah, thats so sweet, I'll tell Lee you think he's hot" she teased

Jak laughed and kissed her again passionatly, pulling away reluctantly and only because he needed air "I have to go" he whispered

"I know" she whispered back letting go of him "I love you"

Jak smiled "I love you too, so much" he watched as she backed away from him, he smiled when she stopped just before the doors and blew him a kiss "I try and call you" he shouted

"You better" she smiled going through the door and back into the City.

Jak sighed, started moving towards the doors and left the forest to go and get Daxter.

* * *

**JAK : I'm still waiting**

**KEIRA : I tried my best to keep his mind off things**

**HELEN : You keep bugging me and it'll never get done, besides I don't believe in violence, ever heard the saying 'its a bigger man that walks away' ?**

**JAK : What kinda shit is that, besides if you don't believe in violence, then how come you've spent all afternoon shooting KG and metal heads?**

**HELEN :Hey, I have just had ligament surgery, I have to keep myself occupied...How about 'don't get mad get even', wouldn't you rather break his heart than break his legs, broken hearts are harder to fix?**

**JAK : Hhhmm...I like that idea, but can I not do both?**

**HELEN : (Looks at Keira) Can you not control him?**

**KEIRA : (Grins) I kinda like it when he's all manly and protective**

**HELEN : (Rolls eyes) You two are as bad as each other**

**JAK AND KEIRA GRIN AT EACH OTHER**

**Right thanks for reading please review. X X X X**

**And thanks to those who have reviewed, special thanks to DaxterDaxter for your reviews and thoughts. XX**


	7. Chapter 7

**I still don't own Jak and Daxter, but I am working on it.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

That night Jak sat on the roof of Spargus palace looking out into the desert, he sighed thinking of Keira 'I wonder what she's doing' he thought, he smiled 'I bet she's got her head inside an engine' he closed his eyes and let a mental picture of her float into his mind, there she stood smiling broadly at him, her eyes sparkled, her nimble fingers tossed a wrench in the air and caught it again, suddenly he heard a noise behind him and opened his eyes, he turned around and found Sig stood smiling down at him.

Sig chuckled and sat down next to Jak "You ok cherry?" he asked

"Yea, just thinking?" he said

Sig nodded "About a certain mechanic?" he asked

Jak smiled and nodded "I can't seem to get her out of my head, and I don't really want to"

"Y'know I could always lend you some transport, you could be there and back in no time?" he offered

He shook his head "Thanks Sig, but Torn will be watching"

"How about I put a call in, maybe I need Havens top mechanic for some advice?" Sig smiled

Jak chuckled "I really do appreciate it Sig but Torn wouldn't allow it" he shook his head

"You've changed Jak" Sig said smiling

He frowned "Your the second person to say that to me today"

"Well you have" Sig chuckled

Jak grinned "Good changed or bad changed?" he asked

"Good, definatly good, before you were so angry at everyone...you had so much pain inside you, but now..." he thought for a minute "Your eyes sparkle, you've found the light"

Jak laughed "Sig, you know I was given the light years ago"

"Yes but this is different, even when you got given the light, you still had pain in your eyes but now...you've finally found peace, like you've found the other half of you" he smiled

Jak smiled "I have found my other half, she's my soul mate, I know its only been a short while but I can't imagine my life without her, I can picture my whole future with her"

Sig studied him "Y'know your father fell for your mother just as quickly as you've fallen for Keira, one minute he's a young prince running around, a different girl every month, the next he's head over heels in love"

"What was she like Sig, my mother I mean?" Jak asked

He smiled "Your very much like her, she was a beautiful person both inside and out, your father adored her"

"What happened to her?" Jak looked down at his hands

Sig shrugged "No one really knows, when you was kidknapped so was she, after so many years we assumed she was killed"

"But you thought that about me?" he frowned

He shook his head "I know, I know, and I regret it every single day, maybe one day your mother will turn up alive and well"

"I suppose theres always hope" Jak smiled weakly

He chuckled "Now before Keira you wouldn't have said that"

Jak laughed "I guess not, see how much she's healed me"

Sig put a strong hand on Jaks shoulder "Your father would have been proud of you"

"Even though I turned down the throne?" he asked

Sig nodded "He only ever wanted you to be happy, and if your not happy being king then you should do what you are happy doing, and if thats running around Haven and Spargus kicking butt then thats what you should do"

"Thanks Sig, I really wish Torn would just let me join your wastelanders...hey wheres Dax?" he asked looking around

Sig laughed "I would love you to become a wastelander, maybe one day...and Daxter was last seen passed out in the dining hall on the table after becoming rather friendly with a bottle of red"

Jak laughed "Good old Daxter, at least he'll never change"

"And would we want him to?" Sig asked

Jak shook his head "Not on your life" he smiled

* * *

Keira wandered into the Naughty Ottsel and sat on a stool at the bar, she noticed Torn sat in a booth looking at her, she ignored him and waited for Tess.

Tess jumped up and smiled "You ok, honey?" she asked

"Yea, I just miss him y'know" Keira sighed

She laughed and gave her a bottle of beer "Its only a few days, he'll be back before you know it" she smiled

"I hope so, its so weird, I never thought I'd ever meet someone like him, how did he pass me by all these years" she frowned

Tess shrugged "He was training pretty hard for a few years, and he spent alot of time in the wasteland, I guess he was just never around long enough to be noticed"

"Have you seen him Tess, how can someone not notice him?" she laughed

Tess smiled "Well you were too busy to notice him, too busy being angry about him, but the right guy came along at the right time, and he swept you off your feet"

"Daddy says its destiny" Keira smiled

"He approves then?" Tess asked

Her smile widened "Yea, and I'm so glad, he hated it when I was with him" she nodded towards Torn as Ashelin walked in.

Keira turned around as Ashelin got to the bar "Feeling a little lonely without your new best friend?" Ashelin asked sarcastically

She rolled her eyes "Well I could always go sit with Torn, see what he's been upto lately" Keira shot back

"I don't think so" Ashelin smirked and stalked over to Torn

Keira giggled and turned back to Tess, finishing her beer she handed her the bottle "Thanks Tess, I better get off, I've loads to do" she smiled and left.

* * *

Later that night Keira dragged her feet out off the bathroom and flopped down on the bed, she groaned and looked at the clock, two am, she groaned again she'd only left the garage half an hour ago, she climbed into bed and closed her eyes, suddenly her communicator started buzzing, she lifted off the bedside cabinet and pulled it open, eyes half shut "Yea?" she answered grumpily

"Did I wake you baby?" Jak asked smiling

Straight away Keira's face lit up and she smiled "Jak, no, I've only just got into bed..." she paused "I miss you so much Jak"

" I know baby, I miss you too...hey what you wearing?" he grinned

Keira blushed "Actually I've just got out the shower, so I'm not wearing much" she teased

"Well, let me look" he commanded

She grinned and pulled the covers off her, moving the comm unit so he could see her

Jak's eyes lit up, taking in her lacy hot pink knickers and matching vest top, showing her body off perfectly, she moved the unit back upto her face and smiled "Seen enough?" she asked

"Not nearly enough, baby" he sighed "Do you know how close I am to getting a car from the garage, coming there and telling Ashelin and Torn where they can stick their KG?"

She smiled "I know honey, it won't be long now, can you not get finished early?"

"I'll have a word with Sig, he knows how much I'm missing you, I'll get back as soon as I can" he looked around as he heard Daxter grumbling in his sleep "I better go baby, I love you"

"I love you too, please be carefull Jak, I need you to be safe" Keira sad

Jak smiled " I will baby, I love you more than anything"

She blew him a kiss "I love you" she closed the comm unit, sighed and wiped a tear away, settling down to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Jak and Daxter walked into the fort garage to meet Sig "Hey there cherries, hows it going?" he asked cheerily

Jak shrugged, Daxter chuckled "Jak's grumpy today, he's in looovvveee" he teased

Jak rolled his eyes "How long do you reckon this will take?" Jak asked

"Depends how quick you can get into that maraurder fort and get the artefacts back" Sig raised an eyebrow

He chuckled "Lets get going then, sooner I get there and kick some butt, the sooner I get back to my beautiful baby" he grinned jumping in the Sand Shark

Sig laughed and jumped in his own car.

* * *

Keira sat at her work bench studying some paper work Ashelin walked in and leaned on the bench next to her, Keira looked up "Can I help you?" she said polietly

"I know somethings going on with you and Torn" she said bluntly

Keira snorted out a laugh "Are you kidding me Ashelin, do you really think I'd be that stupid?"

"I've seen him hanging around you, the way he's been with Jak since you and he met" Ashelin snapped

She looked up at her "There is absolutly nothing going on with Torn and I" she said honestly

"And you and Jak?" she asked

Keira shrugged "Sure I think he's hot, but come on who doesn't around here, but we are just friends" she smiled "I don't understand all the fuss, I mean I used to go out for a drink with Lee all the time when he was single, why is it so different with Jak and I?" she asked

"I dunno, you just seem different, happy and Jak seems to have a spark in his eyes" Ashelin said

She smiled "Maybe I've just finally got over Torn, its been such a long time since I woke up feeling refreshed and happy, but now I am"

Ashelin puffed out some air "And Jak?" she asked

"You'll have to ask him" she shrugged

She leaned back up off the bench "Fine I will, by the way I need to see you later, we need to go over the itinery for the races" she said

Keira stood up "Ashelin, I don't hate you, of course what you did still hurts, but I don't hate you, I remember how you used to be, and I liked you then, it must still be in there somewhere...just be carefull" she said

"Carefull of what?" she snapped

Keira smiled "Torn, once a cheat always a cheat"

* * *

A few hours later Ashelin sat across from Keira in the throne room, suddenly the door burst open and Torn marched Jak in "Can you believe this punk, we send him to Spargus for a three days and he's back within one?" Torn growled

Keira smiled slightly, Jak winked at her slyly.

Ashelin stood up "Sig called, he said you'd done a great job, had the artefacts back in record time, well done Jak" she smiled

Jak nodded "So can you tell this jack ass to get off my back?" he asked sternly

She nodded "Have a seat, Keira and I are just going over the itinery for race week" she looked at Keira "I'll be back in a minute...Torn my office"

Jak walked quickly over to Keira and sat down next to her, he pressed a quick but hot kiss to her lips "I've missed you, so much" his hand going under the table and stroking her thigh with his fingertips.

She smiled "So how come you got done so quick?" she asked leaning her chin on her hand as he continued to stroke her thigh

"Sig said I could come back as soon as I'd got the artefacts back, so I went in all Dark and kicked some butt" he shrugged "I'm kinda knackered though" he smiled

She gently stroked his cheek "You should rest this afternoon, your gonna need all your energy for later"

"If I can get away, Torns watching me like a howk" he frowned

Keira smiled "And Ashelins watching him like a hawk" she giggled as Ashelin and Torn came back out the office

Torn glarred at Jak and slammed out the throne room.

Ashelin sat down "Right Keira, have you got all that?" she asked

"Yea, if you could free up Errol and Rex as much as possible, unless you wanna let Jak race for me?" she asked with a smirk

Ashelin laughed "Nice try...Jak I'll get your paperwork" she stood up and went back into her office

Keira stood up, looking over at the office she leaned down and gave Jak a quick kiss "See ya tonight handsome" she smiled

"Can't wait baby" he grinned leaning back and watching her leave

Ashelin came back out her office and stood looking at Jak, arms crossed over her body "Whats with you?" Ashelin asked noticing the stupid look on his face

Jak laughed "I just love watching that girl walk away, she has one hell of an ass on her" he grinned

"I hope your not getting a thing for her, you know the rules Jak?" Ashelin warned

Again he laughed "Can I not just admire the scenery. she sure is incredibly gorgeous, y'know if you wanted to get me to do all the shitty missions for the next month, then a night with her might just persuade me?" he chuckled raising his eyebrows

Ashelin laughed and sat down at the table again "Nice try, although it might stop Torn pineing for her, I don't know why he's even with me when he obviously hasn't got over her" she sighed

"Doesn't that bother you?" Jak asked

She shrugged "Not really, I mean I know he loves me,and I probably deserve it for what I did, but she's incredible, I mean she's got your tongue hanging out, something I could never do"

Jak leaned forward and grinned "Y'know if you got rid of that stupid rule, I could take her off your hands, I mean Torn would have to leave her alone if she had a fella, especially one who could kick the crap outta him if he tried anything"

Ashelin thought for a minute "Nah, can't do that, Torn will get over her eventully and she might find someone else soon" she winked at him

Jak chuckled "Spoil sport, I was looking forward to doing that mission" he lent back in his chair

She laughed again and pushed some paperwork over to him "Now sign them and you can go get some rest, Sig said you where amazing" she smiled

"What can I say" he said cockily signing the papers, he pushed his chair back and got up "Mind if I go crash at the Ottsel, its too busy in that room during the day?" he asked

She nodded "Yea I can imagine, go on then, but be back tonight"

He nodded and left.

* * *

Jak landed on Keira's balcony, he transformed out of his light form and looked through the window, he watched as he saw Keira walk out the bathroom in a pair of lacy black knickers and matching bra, he grinned as she walked to the waredrobe, he quietly opened the french windows and walked in quickly stepping up behind her, he snaked his arms around her waist, she jumped slightly before realising it was Jak, she smiled and leaned back into him as he started to kiss and nibble on her neck and shoulders, she reached back and ran her fingers through his hair "Jak, what are you doing here?" she breathed

"Ashelin said I should rest" his hand moved lower and his fingers pushed down the front of her knickers

Keira moaned slightly as his fingers started massaging her "I love you Jak" she moaned

He smiled and spun her around to face him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and crashed her lips into his, her tongue pushed into his mouth, as his fingers pulled out of her and his arms wrapped around her again, lifting her easily she wrapped her legs around him as he carried her to the bed and gently laid her down, he got off her and quickly went to the door to close and lock it, taking his clothes off as he returned to her, he crawled back up her body, kissing randomly up as he went he snaked an arm around her and unclicked her bra, throwing it into a distant corner of the room, he took a breast in his mouth and gently sucked and played with it, she moaned and pushed her breasts further into him, his hands moved down to the waist band of her knickers and pushed them down, she wriggled out of them as Jak pushed two fingers inside her, she gasped as he pushed into her, Jak moved his mouth off her breasts and moved back up to her lips he smiled down at her "God, I've missed you, I love you so much" he breathed

"I love you too Jak, how did I ever live without you?" she whispered running her fingers through his hair

Jak smiled and brushed his lips against hers "You won't have to, ever"

Suddenly he pulled his fingers out of her and thrust slowly into her, looking into her eyes he made true love to her.

* * *

After what felt like hours of making love, exhausted and extremely satisfied, Jak and Keira lay snuggled up in bed, Keira's head rested on Jak's chest, his arm around her, his fingertips trailing up and down her spine. She snuggled further into him and kissed his rock hard chest "I love you" she whispered looking up**  
**

Jak opened his eyes, looked down at her and smiled "I love you too, and I've missed you so much"

Keira giggled "This is so bad, we've only spent a night apart and we have to do that anyway" she said

"I know, but it just felt longer, when I'm here I can always sneak over here and see you, but out there, being so far away from you just felt wrong, I never want to be that far away from you again" he leaned down and kissed her

She took a minute to open her eyes "Hhhmmm...so good..." she opened her eyes again "So how did you manage to get Ashelin to give you time off?" she asked

Jak shrugged "She knows how hard I work, and Sig gave me a glowing report as always" He chuckled "I think part of her did it to wind Torn up, she's pretty pissed that he's been hanging around you"

"Really, you didn't tell her he offered to leave the KG for me did you?" she asked sitting up slightly

He shook his head "Nah, but I did offer to go on all the crappy missions for a month if she'd let me have you, told her I could keep him away from you" he sighed "Keira, if you want to be with him, if you still have feelings for him, I'll understand, I love you I just want you to be happy" he said sadly

Keira sat up further and gently stroked his face, suddenly she pulled her hand back and slapped him hard across the face

"Keira, what the hell?" Jak yelled shocked

She looked into his eyes "Jak, I do not want to ever be with that man again, I love you, only you, forever!" she said angrily, climbing on top of him

Jak stared at her "Keira, what the hell are you doing, you just hit me?"

She smirked "Never heard of make up sex?" she cocked an eyebrow, before leaning down and kissing him passionatly, slowing pushing herself on to his already hard arousal.

* * *

Keira rolled off Jak panting, she pressed her naked sweaty body up against him, she waited until she'd caught her breath and then looked up at him "I'm sorry I had to hit you Jak, but I need you to know that I never want to be with anyone other than you, ever again"

Jak chuckled "You can hit me any time you want if you do that to me afterwards" he pulled her closer and kissed her head

"So your not upset with me anymore?" she grinned

He shook his head "I would have been more upset if you'd had to think about it, if you'd reacted differently"

She smiled and leaned up for a deep kiss, she pulled away and rested her head on him again.

"I have to go soon, I really wish I could stay with you..." he trailed off sadly

Keira sighed "I know, and I should show my face in the garage before it closes"

"Where are you going to say you've been?" he asked

She smiled and looked up at him "I'll just tell them I was visiting Daddy, and then doing some checks at the stadium"

"Ok, how about a shower?" Jak grinned

Keira got up "I thought you'd never ask" she grinned heading into the bathroom.

* * *

**JAK: (Sat watching wrestling, laughing hysterically)**

**HELEN :What are you laughing at tough guy?**

**JAK: I could beat all them guys, and Dark well he'd ruin them**

**HELEN: What makes you so sure?**

**JAK: Come off it, I always win**

**HELEN: Well I guess you'll have to wait until someone makes a Jak wrestling game to find out won't you**

**JAK: Thats an ace idea**

**As always thanks for reading, please review. X X X X**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Jak and Daxter.**

**Man this chapter is taking a long time, the rain sure is dampening my inspiration.**

**JAK : Maybe its all them pain killers?**

**HELEN : Maybe you need to shut your mouth**

**JAK :I'm only trying to help**

**HELEN : If you want to help give me some ideas**

**JAK :How about I kick the shit outta Torn and then get some loving off Keira?**

**HELEN : Thats the only idea you ever have**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

Later that night Keira sat crossed legged on Tess' bed in her room above the Ottsel, she was looking through her old photograph album while Tess stood on her dressing table looking in the mirror fliddling with her hair, she sighed causing Keira to look up "Its no good, no matter what I do, I still look like an ottsel" she said glumly

"Maybe thats because you are an ottsel" Keira giggled

Tess jumped off the table and on to the bed "Yea, no thanks to Jak" she said flopping down

"Yea he told me, he still feels incredibly guilty you know" Keira said and smiled "And you really are the cutest ottsel I've ever seen"

She rolled her eyes "How many have you seen?"

"Just you and Dax" she confessed

Tess laughed "I know its not really Jaks fault, after all it was Daxter that pulled me in and Daxter that opened his mouth at the wrong time"

Keira smiled and looked back at the album, she came to a photo of Jak, Daxter and Tess, she giggled and held it up "Look how young you all look"

"I know, that was when we first joined the guard, look how angry Jak looks" she said pointing at him

Keira frowned "I know, he sure looks miserable in most of the pictures you have of him"

"Not anymore though, you fixed him, he's changed, he's happy and thats all thanks to you" Tess beamed

She shrugged "I don't know about that, maybe we just found each other at the right time, I was ready to be healed and so was he"

Tess nodded "I've known Jak for three years now, and I've never seen him so happy, his eyes have a different light in them, like he feels lighter, no more heavyness around his heart"

"Like daddy says its fate" Keira smiled

Tess smiled "You know when you and Torn broke up, I said to Dax that we should introduce you and Jak, but he was always too busy, he's worked hard, he's the best warrior they've got and both Ashelin and Torn know it, and Torn hates it"

"He's really gonna hate it when he finds out about Jak and I" Keira grinned "But I don't care, the whole world could hate it for all I care, all that I need to know is that Jak and I love it, and each other"

Tess looked at her closely "You are sure about this aren't you, Keira?"

" Of course I'm sure, I know its been quick but I can't imagine my life with anyone else, I can even see our children, are home, even our croco-dog" she smiled

Tess smiled "Good I was just checking, he loves you more than anything in this world, he would die for you, I just don't want to see either of you get hurt"

"I would die for Jak, and I would never hurt him" Keira smiled

* * *

Jak sat at the bar in the Naughty Ottsel, Daxter jumped up and handed him bottle of beer "You know Keira's upstairs with Tess?" he asked

Jak nodded swollowing his beer "Yea I know, she said she was coming, its so weird how she and Tess are best friends and you and I are best friends, and yet we've only just met each other" he chuckled shaking his head

"Y'know Tess did have an idea of introducing you two, when Keira and Torn broke up, but you were always too busy" Daxter laughed

Jak laughed "Well it looks as though all we needed was a bit of fate, just a push in the right direction...I never thought someone as wonderful and perfect as Keira would actually love me back, I mean look at me I'm a monster, I'm so unworthy of her love" he shook his head

"Jak, you are not a monster, you use them powers to defeat evil, you really think the Precursors would help you if they thought you was a monster?" Daxter said

He nodded "I know, but I just don't deserve her, she's so amazing, she fits me so perfectly, her body fits against mine, her hands fit in mine, like she was made to fit me"

"Maybe she was made to fit you, everyone says there's someone out there for everyone, that the other half of their soul is waiting for them, most people aren't lucky enough to find them, but you are, you've found it" Daxter grinned

Jak frowned "How do you know?"

"I've known you my enitre life, I know you, I see it in your eyes, she's lifted the darkness" he smiled

Jak smiled "She certainly has"

"And I bet the sex is amazing, I mean have you seen the body work on her, wow...a..."

Jak interruptered "Daxter I am not discussing my sex life with you" he growled

* * *

Back upstairs Tess was just about ready, Keira still sat on the bed "Tess, do you know Jak's ex girlfriends?" she asked

"Of course, there's been Tara, and Emma and Keeley...she's the one who dumped him for Jinx" she answered

Keira frowned "What where they like?" she asked

"Emma and Tara where ok, but Keeley well, she wasn't really Jak's type, too loud" she said "He was never serious about them, they were just a bit of fun, I know Tara kinda fell for him but as soon as he saw it he broke up with her, he didn't want to lead her on when he didn't feel the same about her"Tess said

Keira frowned "I hate that I've been with Torn, I really wish I met Jak sooner"

"I think he thinks the same" Tess smiled and posed in front of Keira "How do I look?" she asked

Keira giggled "The cutest ottsel I've ever seen"

"Shall we go meet the boys?" she smiled leaving the room

Keira walked into the bar and sat next to Jak "Hey there sexy" she whispered

"Hey pretty girl" he whispered back

She looked around various people dotted around, not anyone she really knew, she looked over to an empty booth "Shall we get a booth while we can?" she asked looking at Tess

"Yea, Dax will bring us some drinks over, come on Jak" she said sweetly

Jak followed and sat next to Keira "Isn't this a bit, y'know?" Jak asked

"Why?" Tess asked "Its friday night, Keira's having a drink with her best friend, who just so happens to be the girlfriend of your best friend, it would seem stranger if you were sat at the bar alone while we sat here" she smiled

Jak nodded as Daxter jumped up with a bottle of wine and two glasses, he placed them on the table and looked at Tess "Tara has phoned in sick again, I swear she thinks I'm stupid, she calls in sick and then goes out partying in Kras"

"So your gonna have to work the bar?" Tess frowned

Daxter nodded "Yup, don't worry Tessie-poo, I'll manage" he winked at her and jumped back down

Tess poured a glass of wine for herself and Keira "I better not have too much, just in case I'm needed" she sighed

"All the more for me" Keira giggled taking a sip of her wine "So is this Tara on of your ex's?" she asked looking at Jak

Jak nodded "Unfourtunatly yes, she is so not my type, I don't know why I even got involved with her"

"As much as I would like to forget our past relationships, unfortunatly we can't, and its better to get it all out now" she smiled at him

He smiled back "I know your right" he reached under the table and took her hand.

Tess looked over to the doors as a large group of people entered "I better go help Dax" she jumped off the seat and rushed over to the bar.

Jak sighed "I really want to kiss you" he said

"I know, and I really want you to kiss me, but you'll have to wait" she smiled

He started stroking her thigh sending shivers through her body "You know we could sneak upstairs, I'm sure Dax and Tess wouldn't mind" he grinned

Keira thought for a minute "What a good idea, we better get up there before Torn and Ashelin turn up"

Jak grinned and dragged her to the door behind the bar, Tess saw them go and nodded to Keira before they went through the door.

* * *

Jak and Keira lay fully clothed on the bed, just content to be together "I love how were so comfortable with each other" Keira said

"I know, it feels like I've known you forever, I could stay like this with you always, the whole world could crumble around this room and I wouldn't care as long as I'm with you" he smiled down at her

She leaned up and kissed him "Tell me what your dark and light are like?" she asked

"Well Dark is like a demon, always after blood, I only let him out if I have to, he's so unpredictable" he shook his head "Its took me a long time to realise that I wasn't him, that just because he's in me it doesn't mean I'm like him" he sighed

Keira smiled "What about your light side?" she asked

Jak smiled "He's pure, more of an angel" he chuckled "Sometimes I can hear them arguing in my head, that kinda pisses me off sometimes, its like having two children bickering at each other all the time"

She laughed "Ah...you have twins in your head, do you tell them off and punish them?" she teased

Jak gently dug his fingers into her side tickling her "Yea I do, and I'll do the same with you if you don't behave"

Keira giggled "Oh yea" she sat up leaning on her elbow "Whats my punishment?"

Jak laughed and pushed her back, tickling her harder, she laughed and squirmed

"Stop it Jak...I can't breath...Jak stop it, please" she laughed and begged at the same time

Jak laughed and carried on "Promise you'll be good first"

"Okay, okay...I promise I'll be good, please stop" she laughed

Jak grinned and stopped tickling her "Yes you will baby, very, very good" he leaned down to kiss her passionatly.

* * *

Jak and Keira walked into Keira's apartment, she turned around and smiled at him "I don't suppose you can stay a while?" she asked

"I've got an hour or so" he grinned sitting down on the couch.

Keira smiled and went to lock the door, she returned to Jak and sat on his lap, he wrapped his arms around her "I hate this" he said sadly

"Me too, I'm starting to think maybe I should just quit now" She sighed

Jak looked at her "I could quit" he said

She shook her head "No, I've already got the garage to go to"

"Yes, but we could go to Spargus, we could live there, away from all this crap?" he answered

She looked down at him and smiled "If we went to Spargus where would I work?" she asked

"The fort garage, I've told Sig your the best mechanic, plus you can work with real cars" he smiled

She stroked his face "Maybe, but I agreed to buy Miles garage, I can't let him down"

"Your so loyal, just another thing I love about you" he smiled pulling her closer

She kissed him "Loyal to you, only you" she whispered into his mouth he smiled and kissed her back.

* * *

**HELEN : Keira?**

**KEIRA : Yea?**

**HELEN : What is it that you do that makes Jak whimper like a wounded puppy?**

**JAK : Hey, I don't whimper like a puppy**

**KEIRA : (Giggles) Yes you do when I do that thing to you**

**JAK : (Grins) Well I like it**

**Keira grins walks over to Jak sits on his knee and starts kissing him**

**HELEN : (Rolls eyes) I wish I'd never said anything now**

**Ta for reading, I'm not really happy with this chapter so let me know what you think. X X X X**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Jak and Daxter**

**Mature content in this story, you have been warned!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

Keira stood on the race track watching as Errol completed his last lap, she looked down at the stop watch in her hand and sighed "He's just not quick enough" she said walking over to him

"How'd I do boss?" he asked taking his helmet off

Keira shook his head "Your gonna have to be more aggresive if your gonna be in with a shot" she said giving his racer the once over

Errol nodded "I'm good enough to get into the final though?" he asked

"Yes, your good enough, but I don't think your good enough to win, your not using all the track, and your turbos aren't being used to there full potential" she sighed

He nodded "I'm sorry Keira, I know you want to win this, I should be more focused, I know how hard you've worked on these racers"

"Just try and put as much practice in as possible, I know it hard with the KG and that but try" she smiled

Errol shook his head "Its not just that, Torn doesn't really like me racing for you, he gives me a hard time every time I race" he said

Keira frowned "Don't worry about him, I'll have a word, you just concentrate on racing"

He nodded and started pushing the racer back to the garage.

* * *

Keira stormed into the Krimzon Guard quaters, straight away her eyes met Jak's and he jumped up off his bunk, he strode over to her "What's up?" he asked concerned, looking around

She smiled slightly "He's been giving Errol a hard time because he's racing for me" she fumed

"What's he been saying?" he asked

Keira gently touched his fingers "Its fine, I'll sort it...is he in his office?" she asked

Jak nodded and stood aside for her to go towards it, he watched as she walked in, leaving the door open, he smiled slightly as he heard her yell.

"What the hell?" she yelled at Torn

He stared at her "What?" he asked

"You've been giving Errol a hard time because he's on my race team, my god you are so screwed up, you give Errol a hard time because he's racing for me, you give Jak a hard time because we've had a few drinks together, what is your problem?" she shouted crossing her arms around her body

"Don't give me that shit, I've seen the way them two look at you" he said

She blew out an angry breath "Its none of your business who I decide to be friends with, we are not a couple anymore"

Torn got up and moved to close the office door, he turned back to her "We could be" he said quietly

"Really could we, have you broken up with Ashelin?" she hissed, Torn shook his head sadly "Same old Torn, I was beginning to think that you must really love her because its lasted so long, that what you did to me was just a one off because you were so much in love, but it wasn't was it, you just want what you can't have?" she fumed

"Its not like that Keira, I made a mistake, I love you, please take me back" he begged grabbing her hands

Keira snorted pulling her hands away from him "No Torn, I don't want you, I don't love you and I certainly do not ever want to be anywhere near you ever again, in fact I'd rather be with anyone in the world than with you"

"Keira please, we used to be good together, don't you remember?" he asked

She shook her head "Not really no, all I remember is how selfish you were, how much pain you caused me, even before Ashelin you were never there for me, always leaving me in tears, thats what I remember" she glared at him

Torn slumped down in his chair "I'm sorry" he said

"Too little, too late...now just leave Jak and Errol alone, or I will tell Ashelin that you offered to leave the guard for me" she hissed low and angry before slamming back out the office, walking straight into Jak.

"You ok?" he asked

She nodded "I'll meet you at the jet board course, ten minutes" she said

He nodded and she left.

* * *

Jak ran into the jet board course and saw Keira sat looking out onto the course, Jak smiled and walked up behind her "Hey baby" he said sitting behind her, a leg on either side of her, he wrapped his arms around her and she leaned back into him and smiled "Hi handsome"

"So what was all that about earlier?" he asked

She shook her head "Errol told me he's been giving him a hard time because he's racing for me" she said turning to look at him

Jak frowned "He really does think he's got some sort of hold on you"

"Well he hasn't, I'm so sick of him interfering in my life, I've moved on and he doesn't like it" she fumed

He gently kissed her "Do I have a hold over you?" he asked smiling

"You've got more than a hold over me Mr Mar, you've got me completely, heart and soul" she smiled leaning up for another kiss

Jak grinned "I'm glad about that, because you've got me completely, heart and soul" he kissed her forehead

She frowned and rubbed her belly

He looked at her "You ok?" he asked

"Yea, I just don't feel very well today, must be that time of the month, no wonder I nearly ripped his head off" she giggled

Jak chuckled "I was kinda hoping you would, so if your gonna be out of service for a week, we should make the most of now" he grinned

"Out of service, I've never heard it called that before" she laughed turned to wrap her legs around him and kiss him hungrily.

* * *

Jak lay lazily on Keira's couch, his eyes closed, she walked out of her bedroom and smiled at him, he moaned quietly as she climbed on top of him and laid her head on his chest, his arms snaking around her "It should always be like this" he smiled opening his eyes and looking down at her

She looked up and smiled "It will be soon honey, we just have to be patient for a few more weeks"

"I know, but it feels so wrong every time I leave you, when I get into bed and your not there, when I wake up and don't see your beautiful face" he said sadly

Keira leaned up and kissed him "I love you, so much Jak" she whispered

"I love you too" he smiled kissing her again, he looked at the clock and groaned "I really, really hate that clock" he whined

Keira giggled "Do you have any leave coming up?" she asked

Jak frowned "I never take my leave, I'm supposed to but I never really had anything else to do before, why?" he asked

"Because I was thinking, when I leave this place, you could take some time off and we could spend it together, properly, like a proper couple, we could go out to dinner, spend nights together...they don't make you sleep here if your on holiday do they?" she asked

He smiled "No they don't, in fact the only time I've ever took any leave I ended up staying with Daxter, and he had me doing all sorts of crap" he chuckled

"I bet...so what do you think?" she asked

Jak smiled "I would love nothing more than to spend some proper time with you, I could help you fix the garage and your new apartment up, I'm pretty handy with tools myself you know?" he grinned cockily

"Oh yea, well you shouldn't have told me that Mr. Fix it, now I'll have you doing all my odd jobs, because I won't be able to just call maintenance once I leave" she teased

He grinned "I'll do anything you like, as long as I get rewarded"

"Oh, you'll get rewarded, in fact the first thing you'll be able to do for me is put my new bed together, and then you can be rewarded in it, you and I will be the only people ever to make love in that bed" she winked

Jak laughed "Sounds like the perfect reward to me" he kissed her again.

She whined softly as he pulled away "I'm sorry baby, but I have to go"

"I know" she said sadly moving so he could get up

He got up and started to put his jacket on "Come lock the door I need my girl to be safe" he said

She giggled "I love it when you take possession of me" she grinned getting up

He grabbed her and pulled her towards him "Oh yea, well you are my girl, and I'm your guy" he breathed before crashing his lips to hers

She pulled away after a few minutes panting "Right, better got outta here or you'll be getting bollocked for being late" she giggled pushing him away slighty

"I love you" he whispered kissing her again

She smiled against his mouth and whispered "I love you too"

Jak reluctantly let go of her and went towards the door, waiting until she'd closed it he listened for the look to click and the chain to be put on.

* * *

A few weeks later Jak walked into Keira's apartment, he and Keira had managed to keep their relationship quiet, Jak wasn't sure how because everytime she was in his company he couldn't stop smiling even when they were in the presence of others. He looked around and frowned "Keira...baby?" he shouted

"I'm in the bedroom" she yelled back

Jak smiled he loved it when he found her waiting for him in bed, he shook his jacket off and sat down to take his boots off, he made his way into the bedroom.

He saw Keira sat up in bed "What you doing in bed, baby?" he asked grinning

"I didn't feel well" she stated

Jak took his pants off and sat on the bed looking at her "You ok?" he asked

"We screwed up Jak" she said bluntly holding up a pregancy test

Jak looked at it and frowned "What are you saying baby?" he asked

"I'm...were...pregnant" she said, she hung her head and tears started to fall down her cheeks

Jak stood up and took his shirt off, he got into bed with her and pulled her towards him, he lifted her chin and looked into her eyes "Were having a baby?" he asked

Keira looked into his eyes "That wasn't the first thing I thought you'd say" she said

"Well what did you think I'd say?" he smiled wiping her face

She smiled "I was expecting at least a bit of swearing" she giggled

"Why would I swear, this is amazing, not only have I found the most perfect girl in the world but she's actually willing to love me but she's willing to give me a child, a living, breathing product of our love" he smiled and kissed her

Keira pulled away "But what about the rules, we have to tell them" she said shaking her head

"You can't be more than what four, five weeks" she nodded "And your contracts up at the end of next month, you won't get that big before then, so when you leave, we'll nip off to the Spargus temple, get Seem the monk to marry us and live happily ever after" he grinned

She smiled "You want to marry me?" she asked

"Of course I want to marry you, I love you, I want to spend the rest of my life loving you and making you happy, don't you want to marry me?" he smiled

Keira thought for a minute "How about we wait for the baby to be born, you never know when we get to have a proper relationship, when we live together, you might decide you don't like me, especially when I start having mood swings and cravings?" she smiled stroking his face

"Never gonna happen, baby, and I can't wait for you to get all big and cuddly and them breasts will get huge" he teased gently cupping one, she nudged him playfully, he laughed and pressed a hand to her abdomen "I can feel her" he smiled

Keira frowned "Jak, it will be tiny, how can you feel it?" she asked

"I have light eco inside me, I can feel life, I can feel her" he smiled

She smiled and rested her hand on his "And what makes you think its a girl?" she asked

"I want a girl, just like her Mama" he grinned

Keira laughed "I want a boy, with your racing skills and your gorgeous eyes, I'm so glad your happy about this, I was so afraid to tell you"

"Why, you know I wouldn't abandon you?" he asked a little hurt

She took a deep breath "I had a scare with him, and when I told him that I thought I was pregnant, the first thing he said was 'is it mine?' can you believe that, can you believe he would ask me that?" she said angrily

"He obviously didn't know you very well, it was probably his own guilt, y'know the more I learn about your relationship with him, the more I want to kick the shit out of him, I'm so glad it was just a scare, and your now having my baby" he said kissing her

Keira sighed into his mouth "So am I, I love you Jak, you've made me happier than I ever thought I could be" she smiled

"I love you too, and I promise I will do anything to make sure you are always happy" he smile laying her back and climbing on top of her.

* * *

**HELEN : Jak are you ok?**

**JAK : (Gone a bit pale) I'm going to be a dad?**

**HELEN : Relax, only in the story, unless Keira's not telling us something**

**JAK AND HELEN BOTH LOOK AT KEIRA**

**KEIRA (Happily eating sweets looks up ) What?**

**JAK :Are you pregnant?**

**KEIRA : (Starts laughing) Ha, don't be daft, nice to know you'd be ok if I where though (Gives Jak a dirty look and stamps off)**

**JAK :I was shocked, wait baby (Chases after her)**

**As ever thanks for reading and let me know what you think. X X X X**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Jak and Daxter**

**This story has mature content, just thought I'd warn you in case you hadn't figured it out yet.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

Keira walked into the Throne Room, Ashelin sat waiting for her, Keira glarred at her, she held her stomach, not feeling very well. Ashelin stood up and studied her "You ok, you look a bit pale?" she asked

"I'm fine,just not feeling well today" Keira answered

Ashelin nodded "So you asked for this meeting, whats going on?" she asked

"Well, I've decided that I would like to give my weeks notice" she said

Ashelin blinked "What, but I was going to offer you a new contract" she thought for a minute "Is this about Torn?" she asked sadly

Keira couldn't believe it but she actually felt sorry for her "What makes you think its about him?"

"I've seen him hanging around the garage, watching you, I've also noticed the change in you, someone has taken the pain away, you look happy, complete" she said

Keira shook her head "Your right I have met someone, but its not Torn" she said "I can promise you that I would never do that to someone, I know how much it hurts"

Just then Torn walked in with Jak, Torn looked at the serious expression on Ashelins and Keira's faces "Everything ok?" he asked standing behind Ashelin, affraid Keira was telling her about his offer

"Everythings fine, Keira's just handing in her notice" she smiled

Torn glarred at her "What, you don't have to do this Keira, if this is about me, then..."

"This is nothing to do with you, you have no impact on my life, not anymore" she snapped

Ashelin stared at him "Actually Torn, Keira has met a new guy, she was just telling me about him, go on Keira" she said

Keira looked at Jak, he smiled and nodded "Well, he's the most amazing guy, sweet, kind, smart and extremely hot, and I'm completely, hopelessly in love with him" she beamed

Torn looked at her and then without warning he bolted towards her kneeling in front of her "He's not good enough for you, he can't make you happy" every one stared at him

"Thats where your wrong, he's made me happier in the short weeks I've known him than you ever did" she said looking at him

He shook his head "No Keira, this isn't right, I want you back, I made a mistake, please Keira" he breathed

Suddenley Jak came to his senses and rushed over to them, he shoved Torn out the way and glared at him "Get the hell away from her, she doesn't want you, she's with me" he hissed

Keira jumped up into his arms, he held her close still glaring at Torn

Torn looked at them "This punk, he's not good enough for you, he may be a sweet talker but thats all, all he'll do is hurt you"

"You really are some piece of work, you beat her to the ground, treat her like shit and think you can just pick her back up when you've decided you've had enough of your current girl, I love her, she loves me, and I would fight you and the world for her" Jak said tightening his grip on her.

Ashelin came to her senses "I should have known, the way your eyes light up whenever you see each other, and the way you were looking at her" she shook her head "But its against the rules, I know you've just given in your notice Keira, but now we know you can decide which one of you leaves"

"I will" they said together and looked at Torn as he said the same

Ashelin glarred at him "Why would you?" she asked holding back her emotions

"Because I want to be with Keira, and I'm willing to leave the guard to be with her" he said

Jak snorted "She doesn't want you Torn, shes with me, and you are not taking her away from me"

"Oh no...what if I beat your ass" he yelled

Jak snorted again "Your welcome to try, but we both know who the winner will be" he smirked

"Oh yea" he pulled out his gun and pointed it at Jak "What if I blow your head off?"

Keira moved in front of Jak "Stop it Torn, you really think I'd want to be with the guy that kills the love of my life"

Suddenly Ashelin realised what was going on and stood inbetween them "Enough Torn"

"He broke the rules he needs to be punished" he yelled

Ashelin nodded "Yes they broke the rules, but falling in love is hardly a crime punishable by death. one of them will have to leave" she looked at them as Torn slumped down on a chair "So who's it going to be?" she asked

"Me, I will leave" Keira said

Jak turned to her and smiled "You don't have to do this Keira, I can leave" he said

She took his hand and place it on her abdomen "No Jak, I have the garage at the stadium, and you make better money than me, besides I'll be working for myself which will make it easier for when the baby comes, I can work around the baby" she smiled

"What, your pregnant?" Torn hissed

Jak smiled, not taking his eyes off Keira's "Yes we are" he looked at Ashelin "That means no more dangerous missions, no night shifts"

"But your our best guard, you know that we need you" Ashelin pleaded

He shook his head "I'm sorry Ashelin, but I won't put my life in danger, I will not put myself in any situation that could stop me being a father to my child or a husband to Keira, I expect the same treatment as the other guards, its only fair" he said finally

Ashelin nodded "So when are you getting married?" she asked

"Not untill after the baby's born" Keira said

Ashelin thought for a minute "Ok, Keira you can work out your notice and leave, Jak you may as well stay with Keira untill then" she looked at Torn sat miserably and sighed, she turned back to Keira and Jak "I know we haven't always seen eye to eye, and I am truly sorry for what happened with Torn and I, but I can honestly say you two have found true love, I can't believe how I missed it, you were obviously made for each other, you look complete" she stamped over to Torn and dragged him out.

* * *

Keira snuggled up to Jak, she pressed her sweaty naked body upto his "I can't believe we can finally be together properly" she beamed at him

"I know, I don't have to leave, I can stay here all night, wake up to you in the morning, its a dream come true" he smiled back

She kissed his chest "Ashelin took it better than I thought" she said

"I think she was more concerened with Torn, but really he should be more concerned about what I might do to him" he growled

Keira leaned up and stroked his face "Hey, that doesn't matter to us, the only thing that matters is you, me and our baby" she smiled

Jak gently pressed his hand to her belly "I know, I never thought I'd be ready to have children, I guess all that changes when you meet the person your gonna spend the rest of your life with" he smiled and kissed her

"You know, I've heard women get really horny when there pregnant" she purred at him

Jak laughed "My god, how hornier can you get?" he teased

"I guess we'll see" she climbed on top of him and kissed him.

* * *

A week later Jak put the last of keira's boxes down in the garage "Please tell me this is it?" he pleaded

"Thats it" she smiled from her seat on the work bench

Jak groaned and rubbed his shoulder "Thank god for that" he whined

"You know, if you'd let me do something other than you, it could have been done ages ago" she giggled

Jak grinned and walked over and stood inbetween her legs, she wrapped them around him as he snaked his arms around her waist "You don't have to do anything yourself anymore, I'm here to help" he kissed her and smiled "By the way, Ashelin approved my leave, I've got two weeks, just you and me" he smiled

"She's been a lot less hard work than I thought she'd be, how's she getting on with him?" she asked

Jak shrugged "I dunno, he's still mopeing about, giving me all the crappy missions he can get away with, there not as bad as they used to be but still"

"He's only jealous" she smiled stroking his face

Jak smiled "And why wouldn't he be" he looked into her eyes "You know, part of me thought that this was too good to be true and that you'd go back to him, but seeing you defend me in front of him, telling him I'm the love of your life, that really got rid of them doubts"

"Jak, I would never choose Torn over you, in fact if I'd met you while I was still with him, I would have dropped him like a hot plate" she smiled

He kissed her again "I love you" he rested his forehead on hers "I love you for everything you've given me, and all that you are about to give me" he whispered

"I love you too, for healing me, for making me the happiest girl in the world and for giving me the best gift ever" she whispered back.

Jak smiled and pulled his forehead away from hers "I almost forgot, I have another present for you" he grinned and pulled some papers out of his inside pocket, he handed them to Keira

She looked at the papers and looked up shooked "Jak, these ar..."

"The deeds to the garage" he smiled

She shook her head "But, I haven't paid for it yet?" she asked confussed

"I bought it for you" he grinned

Tears started to form in Keira's eyes "Oh Jak, you didn't have to do this for me"

"I wanted to, I had more than enough money, I've been in the KG for years, and never really had anything to spend it on before, apart from getting wasted with Dax, I wanted to do this for you, besides the sooner you own this place the sooner you earn a living out of it" he wiped a tear off her cheek

Keira threw her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a deep kiss, she pulled away and looked in to his eyes "Thank you Jak" she grinned "How about I show you how greatful I am by christening our new bed with you?" she raised an eyebrow

"Its about time, I've wanted to do that since I put it together yesterday" he grabbed her hand and dragged her upstairs.

* * *

A week later Keira sat on the bed in an exam room at the hospital, Jak paced up and down in front of her. she looked around at all the machines, Jak noticed the look of worry on her face and smiled going over to her and sitting next to her, he took her hand and gently squeezed it "Hey baby, its going to be fine" he smiled

She smiled back as the doctor can in looking at some paper work "Right Miss Haigi, how far along do you think you could be?" he asked looking up

"About six weeks, give or take" she said

He nodded "Well lets have a look, lie down on the bed and unfasten your pants for me" he smiled noticing the worry in Keira's eyes "No need to worry, were just going to do a scan, you'll be able to see your baby"

Keira nodded and Jak got up sitting on the chair next to her, she unfastened her pants and pulled them down a little, reaching for Jaks hand, he took it and squeezed it gently

"Right, this might be a little cold" he said as he squeezed some gel on to her belly

She flinched slightly at the coldness, she and Jak watched as the doctors ran the scanner over her tummy, writing things down as he went, suddenly he stood up "I won't be a minute" he smiled

Jak jumped up "What's wrong, is everything ok?" he asked urgently

"I just need to check something" he left the room

Keira looked up at Jak "Jak" she said

He looked down and smiled kissing her forehead just as the doctor came back in followed by another doctor

"If you don't tell us what the hell is going on...who's this?" Jak asked nodding to the new doctor

The original doctor looked at him "This is Doctor Love, she's a specialist" he said

"A specialist in what?" Jak demanded

She smiled and turned the screen around for them to see "In twins" she beamed "Congratulations"

Jak looked down at Keira, he saw tears forming in her eyes, he sat on the edge of the bed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders "You mean were having two?" she stuttered

Doctor Love nodded "Yes, and I'd say your about five weeks gone"

"Wow, two" was all Jak said

Keira looked up at him and smiled "Nice work daddy" she grinned

He looked down at her and pressed a hot kiss to her lips, pulling away he looked at the doctor "I have both light and dark eco in me, can I pass it on to my children?" he asked

"Were well aware of your abilities Mr Mar, but the truth is we really won't know until their born" She said,

Keira grinned "Are they ok?" she asked

Doctor Love nodded "They both look to be healthy and happy, I'll give you a few minutes to get to know your babies" she smiled before both doctors left the room

Jak stared at the screen "My babies" he said

"Our babies" Keira corrected

He looked down at her and smiled "Our babies" he leaned down and kissed her "I knew you were amazing but you've really out done yourself" he smiled

"You had a hand in making them as well you know" she smiled back.

Doctor Love came back in and smiled "I don't think I've ever seen a couple so much in love, how long have you been together?" she asked as she pressed a button on the computer keyboard and waited for the pictures to be printed off

Jak smiled down at Keira "I feel like its been forever"

"Really, that long?" she asked

Keira shook her head "Actually we've only been together a few months, but it was love at first sight, we are very much in love"

"I can see that" she smiled wiping Keira's belly and handing Jak the pictures.

* * *

Jak and Keira strolled into Haven Forest hand in hand, Keira looked up at Jak "I don't think you've stopped smiling since we left the hospital" she teased

"I don't think I've stopped smiling since I met you" he answered wrapping his arm around in order to get her as close as possible to him

They walked up the ramps that lead to where Samos could always be found and he stood smiling at them "Got some news?" he enquired

"Hi daddy, actually we do have something to tell you" she smiled

He nodded "So twins?" he asked

"How did you know?" asked Jak

He laughed "Jak my boy, I'm a sage I feel things"

"Well what do you think?" Keira asked

He thought for a minute "I think its fantastic, I think you two will make brilliant parents"

Jak grinned and pulled the pictures out of his pocket, he handed them to Samos "There they are" he said proudly

"Ah...and boy and a girl" he beamed at his grandchildren

Keira frowned "How do you know, I'm only five weeks gone, its far too early to tell?" she asked

"I know things Keira, you should know that, how many times did I catch you sneaking out when you was a child" he smiled handing the pictures back, she giggled and looked at her children "So when are you two getting married?" he asked

"We thought we'd wait until the babies where born" Jak answered

He nodded "You know the Precursors will probally want to see you before then" he said

"Really, why?" asked Jak

Samos smiled "Ever heard of Precursor soul mates?" he asked, Jak nodded "Well, when Precursors find two soul mates they like to join them, to have their souls joined, its kind of like getting married but on a much higher scale"

"What does that mean, what will happen when were joined?" Keira asked

He looked at them both "It means you two will be forever connected, you cannot live without the others love, you have to be together whether it be in life or death, if one of you should die, the other will shortly follow" he finished

Keira smiled and snuggled into Jak "Thats ok because I wouldn't want to live a second without Jak" she smiled

"And I wouldn't or couldn't live without Keira" he leaned down and kissed her, he looked back to Samos "Thank you Samos, for all the help you've given me in the past, and for all your support since I met Keira, now we have to go tell Dax the good news" he looked down at Keira and chuckled "He'll probably pass out"

Keira giggled and went to kiss her father before leaving, Samos slipped something into Jak's hand before he left, Jak glanced at it and grinned.

* * *

Jak and Keira walked into the Naughty Ottsel, Tess stood on the bar polishing some glasses she looked up and smiled "Its so good to see you two out in the open, you look so happy" she gushed

Jak smiled and sat on a bar stool bringing Keira to his lap, he snaked his arms around her, his hands resting on her abdomen "Where's Dax, we'd like to talk to you?" he asked

Tess yelled for Daxter and went back to grinning at them, Daxter walked out from the store room and jumped on the bar "Whats all the yelling about?" he snapped

Jak chuckled "We need to talk to you" he said reaching into his pocket to get the scan phote of his children "Keira's pregnant" he said happily

"What, you've only been together a few months, and now your having a baby, a bit quick don't you think?" Daxter asked shocked

Jak grinned "It doesn't matter how long we've been together, yes it is a bit quick but whats the point in waiting when we know we love each other and want to be together forever...and actually Dax, were not just having one baby, were having twins" he smiled gently rubbing Keira's belly, with one hand while he handed the picture over to Tess and Daxter.

Tess snatched it away from Daxter and looked at it "Oh my god, their so cute, how long?" she beamed

"About five weeks" Keira answered "We'd like to ask you something else as well" she smiled Daxter and Tess looked at them, Keira looked at Jak, he nodded and turned to them "Well you two are our best friends, Tess is like a sister to me and I know Jak thinks of you Daxter like a brother, and you did so much for us when we first got together, so we would like you to be god parents to our children, Aunt Tess and Uncle Daxter, what do you think?" she asked

Tess flung herself at Keira and hugged her "We'd love too, thats so nice of you" she yelled happily

Keira laughed "Of course, we couldn't think of two better people" she smiled as Tess jumped back to the bar

"So are you two getting married?" Daxter asked

Jak nodded "Eventully yes, but Keira wants to wait until the babies are born" he frowned

Keira noticed his frown and stroked his face "Jak, we will get married, it won't be long honey"

"I know, but I want to be married to you as soon as possible" he smiled as she leaned into kiss him

She pulled away and smiled "Now were going to Spargus for few days, so we'll see you when we get back" she smiled getting up

They said their goodbyes and went to leave.

When they where outside Jak pulled Keira towards him "I love you" he whispered

Keira smiled "I love you too, more than anything in the world" she tip toed and pressed a deep kiss to lips

Jak pulled away panting "Its so good to be able to do this in public" he breathed resting his forehead on hers

"Its sure is, I didn't think your kisses could get any better, but being able to show the world how much we love each other makes them so much better"

* * *

A few hours later they arrived in Spargus, Sig stood to greet them as they entered the Throne Room "Hello there cherries, how nice to see you again, and still so much in love" he grinned shaking Jaks hand and taking Keira's and kissing it gently

"We wanted to tell you something Sig, can we sit?" he asked

Sig nodded and led them to a conference table, he sat down and motioned for them to sit with him "Whats going on?" he asked

"Well, were pregnant" Jak beamed taking Keira's hand and squeezing it gently

Sig stood up and pulled Jak up into a manly hug "Congratulations" he said happily he let go of Jak and went to Keira and gently hugged her

She giggled and sat back down "Actually King Sig, were having twins" she beamed at him

"Wow, two heirs, and please Keira just call me Sig" he smiled sitting back down

Jak grinned "I can't tell you how happy we are about this Sig, its like when I met Keira, my life finally had meaning" he smiled at her

"You two should visit the Precursors, hang on a minute" he walked out of the throne room, within minutes he was back "Right all sorted, Seem is putting some temporary bridges up for you, give her a couple of hours" he said

Jak nodded "We'll go have a lie down, its been quite a long day" he grinned

Sig laughed "I bet, go on then"

They smiled and left to go to their room.

* * *

A few hours later they arrived at the temple, Jak led Keira down into the chamber, Keira looked up in wonder at the giant Precursor robot "Wow" she said

"I know, kinda weird isn't it" Jak smiled as he pulled her closer to it

Suddenly the robot burst into life "Greetings great warrior" a voice boomed around the chamber "And your soul mate, Keira step into the light" it commanded

Keira looked at Jak, he nodded and smiled as he let go of her hand, she stepped into the light and in a flash a bright light lifted her and gently spun her around "You have felt great pain in your heart, but not anymore, your heart is true and brave, you have been healed...and you carry the two of the greatest desendants of Mar, you have been blessed" she was dropped gently back to the ground and Jak rushed over to her, he quickly scanned her for any injury "You ok?" he asked

"I think so" she smiled

Suddenly both Jak and Keira were lifted "You are soul mates, you should be joined" the Precursor said, "Are you ready?"

They nodded as the light became brighter around them, Jak pressed a soft kiss to her lips, he felt something leave his body only to be replaced by something that felt so good he couldn't explain, Keira pulled away and smiled "I think our souls just met" she grinned

"That is right, you were made for each other, from this moment on you cannot live without the others love, be it in life or death, you shall always be together" they were dropped to the ground

Jak kissed Keira again and whispered "I wouldn't want to live a minute without you" he grinned

"Me neither" she smiled back kissing him softly

The Precursor robot began to speak again "Go now, for you have a lot to do, you have a long, happy family life to live"

They bowed to the robot as the chamber went dark again, and they ran up the steps to the car, needing to be together as quickly as possible.

Jak and Keira arrived at the palace doors, Jak turned to Keira and smiled taking her hands "I want to show you something" he whispered

She nodded as Jak took a step back and closed his eyes, in a flash of bright white he was glowing and wings sprung from his back, he opened his eyes, they beamed bright blue at Keira, she gasped and reached out for him "Jak?" she asked

He nodded "This is one of my light abilities" he smiled

"Wow" she said moving closer to him,

He pulled her towards him and she snuggled into him "Hold on" he whispered and she tighened her grip around his waist, he flapped his wings and started to rise to the roof of the palace, when he landed he let go of Keira and stepped back, changing back into his normal form.

Keira smiled "Your so beautiful" she said snuggling back into him

Jak chuckled "Why thank you, but men aren't supposed to be beautiful"

"Angel men are, and you truly are an angel" she smiled

Jak pulled her away from him, and looked down at her "Keira, I love you more than anything in this world, not only am I lucky enough that you would love me back, but your willing to have my children, you've made me happier than I ever thought I could be" he got down on one knee and pulled a ring out his pocket, Keira gasped and looked at it, it was beautiful a heart shaped purple amethyst surrounded by tiny green emeralds set in a white gold ring "Please Keira, will you marry me?" he asked smiling

"Of course Jak, I love you too" she grinned

He slipped the ring on and stood up as she jumped into his arms "Thank you, thank you so much baby"

* * *

**JAK: Why have you made me into a wuss, and why didn't I get to fight Torn?**

**HELEN :Because violence doesn't solve anything, and I think you hurt him more by getting Keira's heart**

**JAK : Thats very true**

**KEIRA : (Shouts from bedroom) Jak...I'm waiting**

**JAK GRINS AND WANDERS OUT THE ROOM**

**Thanks for reading, please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Jak and Daxter.**

**Hooray the last chapter, I think, maybe, haven't really decided yet.**

**As you know this story has mature content.**

**CHAPTER 11**

The months flew by for Jak and Keira, they quickly settled into life together,they had decorated their home, and both the childrens rooms, Torn had even started to accept that Jak was with Keira, although his relationship with Ashelin had fallen down the toilet.

Keira was sat at her work bench in the garage rubbing her now massive bump, she was nearly eight months gone and the last two was dragging by, she flinched as she got a kick and looked down "Ow, are you two trying to kick your way out, or just wageing war?" she asked, she got another kick in response "Thats a yes then, well stop it" she said giggling and getting up, she walked over to one of the new zoomers and stroked it gently "I have ideas for you" she said "How about some turbos?" she asked it getting another kick in the process "Ow" she frowned and sat back down rubbing her belly, just as Jak ran in a skidded to a halt.

Jak looked around taking in the zoomer "Wow, that baby looks fast standing still" he grinned (pinched that line from TLF) walking over to Keira, he leaned down and gently kissed her "What are you doing down here, I thought I told you to rest?" he playfully berated

She rolled her eyes "I'm pregnant Jak, not elderly, besides I just couldn't get settled up there, I'm so restless" she whined

He grinned and leaned on the bench "So what you gonna do with that?" he asked nodding towards the zoomer

She smiled "I was thinking turbos, an...ow" she rubbed her belly

Jak frowned and knelt in front of her resting his hands on her stomach "You ok, pretty girl?" he asked

"Yea, but I don't think they like my idea's for the zoomer, everytime I mention something they kick me, either that or their starting a war in there" she giggled

Jak kissed her belly and got up "How about you take a bath and I'll go get some dinner?" he smiled

She nodded "Sounds like a good idea" she said as he helped her up and led her up stairs.

* * *

Half an hour later Jak walked back into the apartment carrying two take out bags, he looked around "Keira!" he shouted

"I'm still in the bath, can you come here a minute?" she yelled back from the bathroom

Jak chuckled as he put the bags down and headed towards the bathroom, he peered around the door and looked at her "Hey pretty girl, you ok?" he asked

"I'm kinda stuck, can you help me out?" she whined holding her hands out to him

Jak laughed and took her hands gently pulling her up and keeping hold of her as she stepped out the bath, he took the opportunity to pull her towards him, pulling her as close as her bump would allow him

Keira flinched "Ahhhh" in a flash both she and Jak were stood in a puddle, they both looked down , Keira looked back up to Jak "Jak, I think..."

"The babies, come on we've gotta go" he interrupted grabbing her hand and trying to drag her out

Keira stopped "Jak, I'm naked" she yelled

Jak looked at her, seeing her naked body he wanted her, she noticed the look of lust in his eyes

"Rather bad timing don't you think Jak?" she frowned

He shook his head "Yea, right, you get some clothes on and I'll ring the hospital" he said urgently running into the lounge and grabbing his comm unit

Jak had just closed the comm unit when Keira arrived in the door way clutching an over night bag, he noticed the look of panic in her eyes and rushed over to her, cupping her face "Keira baby, whats wrong?" he asked

"Its too early Jak, I'm only seven months gone, its too early" she said as tears started falling down her cheeks

Jak wiped her face "Baby, they know when their ready, and the doctor said sometimes twins can come early" he said softly

"But..." she started

He shook his head and smiled "Baby, I promise you nothing is going to happen to you or our babies, ok?" he reasured, Keira nodded and flinched again "Another one?" he asked

She nodded and Jak grabbed her hand and dragged her out.

Two hours later Jak paced up and down in the delivery room, Keira watched him "Jak, will you keep still?" she snapped, before another contraction screamed from her body, Jak ran to her side and took her hand, she looked up into his eyes "It hurts so much, Jak" she cried.

Jak pulled her in to an embrace "I know baby, but it will be worth it" he said in pain because of Keira's pain.

Just then the doctor walked in, she smiled at them and moved over to the monitor "How far apart?" she asked reading the print out "I think your about ready Keira "She smiled

"She's a little worried its too early" Jak said

Doctor Love shook her head "They seem perfectly healthy, they might just be a little small, and not have the sucking instinct yet"

Keira screamed again "Its coming" she yelled

"Haven't heard her say that for a while" Jak chuckled, Keira glarred at him "Sorry, maybe I should wait outside?" he tried to pull his hand away from hers

Keira held on tight "Oh no mister, you started this, your staying to see it through" she snapped

The doctor laughed and moved in between Keira's legs, she pushed her knees apart and looked up at Keira "Are you ready to push Keira?" she asked

Keira nodded and leaned forward, she squeezed her eyes together and pushed hard, after a few minutes she flopped back panting, Jak looked back to the doctor "Again Keira, I can see a head, just one good push" she said, again Keira leaned forward and pushed hard groaning, she lead back down and panted again, in an instant a loud cry echoed around the room "This is your son" the doctor smiled lifting him up slightly before passing him to a waiting nurse, she looked back down as Jak and Keira smiled at each other "Again Keira, she's coming fast, just one hard push" she said, She leaned forward again and pushed, sweat pouring down her face, tears falling out her eyes, in an few minutes another cry pierced the quiet "And this is your daughter" Doctor Love smiled holding her up before passing her to the nurse.

Keira opened her eyes and watched as the nurse rushed off to the other side of the room "Jak" she said quietly

He smiled down at her and leaned down to kiss her, before turning to the doctor "Are they ok?" he asked

The doctor smiled "Their just being checked, weighed and cleaned up" she said just as too tiny cots were wheeled over to them.

Jak looked down into them, his two children looking back up at him, he smiled "Their perfect" he said gently lifting his daughter and handing her to Keira, he went back to the other cot and picked up his son, his heart so full of pride and love it could have burst, he sat on the edge of the bed, his son, craddled in one arm as his other wrapped around Keira.

She looked up at him and smiled "Thank you daddy" she said quietly, leaning up to give him a deep passion filled kiss "We haven't even got names for them" she frowned

"I was thinking that I'd like to call our little warrior prince Taj" he smiled

Keira looked at her son "Thats perfect, and I'd like to call our little angel Anya, after my mother" she said "What do you think?" she asked

Jak grinned at her and then looked down at his daughter "I think she'll be just as beautiful as her grandmother, and her mother" he kissed Keira again "Taj and Anya, were your Mama and Daddy, and we love you more than anything else in the world" he grinned

"And even more than that" Keira smiled leaning into Jak and yawning "My perfect little family" she whispered

Jak smiled "Our perfect little family" he corrected just as the doctor came back in

"Are you ready for your visitors?" she asked beaming at the family

Keira nodded "Yes please"

Doctor Love whispered to a nurse and in a shot Samos, Daxter and Tess came in, Samos went straight over to Keira "Are you ok?" he asked

"Were fine daddy, we're all fine" she gushed

He nodded "Have you picked names?" he asked

"We're naming our daughter Anya, after Mama" she smiled

Jak took over "And our son will be Taj" he beamed

"Your mother would be so proud of you, and so would your father Jak" he smiled

Daxter and Tess jumped on the end of the bed "Lets have a look at them then" he said

Jak and Keira moved them slightly so they could see them.

"Awww, their so cute, Jak, he's just like you" Tess grinned as she looked at the boy, green hair sprouting out his head, his deep blue eyes looking at them "And Anya, she has violet eyes, she's so beautiful" she finished, looking at the blue hair poking out from the tiny pink hat she'd had put on her

"There Damas' eyes" Jak smiled

Keira looked at him and smiled "You never said"

Jak shrugged "I guess he is inside me somewhere" he smiled sadly

The doctor came to the end of the bed as a nurse pushed two tiny boxes towards them "Right they need their rest" she said

They all groaned and left, she handed Jak a bottle "Lets see if he'll take a fed"

Jak looked at her bewildered "How?"

"Just hold the teet to his lips, see if he'll suck" she smiled

Jak did as he was told, Taj latched on but he struggled sucking, Jak looked up "He's trying" he said

"Thats perfectly normal, Keira why don't you try with Anya" she handed her a bottle, Keira did as Jak had with similar results "Right then, we'll drip feed them tonight and try again in the morning, Keira you need to rest, Jak..."

"Oh no, I'm not leaving them" he said tightening his grip on Keira

The doctor laughed "Thats common as well, we'll set a bed up for you" she said

Jak and Keira handed the babies reluctantly to the waiting nurses and watched as their drips were fitted and they started to fall asleep.

Keira snuggled up to Jak "Jak, I want us to get married as soon as possible" she stated

Jak grinned and looked down at her "I would love nothing more, pretty girl...when the twins come home we'll take them to Spargus and while were there we'll get Seem to marry us" he smiled kissing her

Keira nodded "I only want my father, Dax and Tess and Sig there" she said

He nodded "Thank you by the way"

"What for?" she asked

He chuckled "For everything, for loving me and giving me the most amazing thing ever in the world"

"I would do anything for you " she yawned as he rested his head on Keira's, he felt her slump and her breathing becoming steady, she'd fallen asleep, he smiled "I love you, more than anything" he whispered

"I love you too Jak" she whispered back

Jak beamed and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep, thinking life couldn't get much better.

* * *

FOUR YEARS LATER

Keira rolled over and snuggled up to Jaks warm body, she kissed his chest and whispered "I love you"

"I love you too" Jak whispered back and moved his arm around her

She looked up at him "Even after all these years?" she asked playfully

"Yup, even after all these years, I love you more and more everytime a look at you" he nodded

Keira giggled "Do you still want me?" she asked

Jak laughed and rolled her on to her back, pinning her hands above her head and hovering above her "Of course I still want you, your the only thing I'll ever want..." he leaned down and brushed his lips to hers, leaning back up he grinned "I believe I have you pinned Mrs Mar"

"I do believe your right Mr Mar, what ever will you do with me?" she teased

Jak smirked "I have a few ideas" he breathed crashing his lips into hers just as the bedroom door burst open and two rather excited children ran in and jumped on the bed,

Jumping on Jak they squealed happily "Mama, daddy has you pinned" Taj giggled

Jak laughed and looked at Keira "And then I remembered we have twins" he chuckled, gently removing them off his back and throwing the twins on the bed "Go back to bed, daddys tired" he joked laying back down and pulling the cover over his head.

The twins looked at Keira, she held her hand up and quietly counted "One, two, three"

They squealed and jumped on Jak pulling the cover from over his head "Get up daddy, you need to take us to the forest so we can play" Anya yelled

Keira laughed as Jak play wrestled with his children, "I don't want to play in the forest" Jak laughed

"Yes you do daddy, and we have to see grandpa" Taj screamed happily

Jak looked at Keira and grinned "Can you sort your children out?" he chuckled

Keira shook her head "Our children" she laughed pulling Taj to her knee, he snuggled in to her as Jak sat up and Anya crawled into his arms.

He wrapped an arm around Keira as the twins snuggled into their parents "My perfect family" he breathed

"Our perfect family" she corrected as she leaned into him and lifted her head for a deep kiss.

* * *

**JAK : Is that it, have you finally finished this shit?**

**HELEN : Not sure yet**

**JAK : How come I didn't get to kick the shit outta Torn?**

**HELEN : Is that all you ever think about?**

**JAK : (Grins looking at Keira) Not all I ever think about, I think about doing other things, or should I say I think about doing some one else**

**KEIRA : Jak, your a sex monster**

**JAK : I've never heard you complain**

**HELEN : You two behave or I'll lock one of you in the shed and the other in the cellar**

**Jak and Keira start giggling**

**I think thats it, but I'm not sure, what do you think, should I carry this one on, or do a sequel?**

**Thanks for reading and let me know what you think. X X X X**


End file.
